Transformers Prime (The Lost Jedi)
by emeraldwolf1997
Summary: What if Darth Vader went to Earth to find his secret apprentice and found Jack Darby. Years later Jack escapes and goes home to his mother and starts his life over, just in time to meet the autobots and their war. With Megatron close to winning the war, is it time for Starkiller to stop hiding in the shadows and change the tide in this war.
1. Reunions

**Chapter 1 - Reunited**

16 year old Jack Darby was in the pilots chair of his personal ship, the Rouge Shadow, thanking the force that he made it. After 13 years he's escaped Darth Vaders grasp.

Flashback~

3 year old Jack was playing in the yard of a small house in Jasper, Nevada, his mother, June Darby, was in the kitchen watching the boy from the window with a smile on her face. Since her husband died June has worked long hours as a nurse for the hospital, sure it was tiresome but if it gave her son a roof over his head and some kind of future she could deal with it. Jack was playing in the dirt having a good time when he heard a noise coming from the sky, looking up Jack saw a funny looking ship falling from the sky at a fast pace, just before the ship hit the ground, it stopped and hovered above the ground for a second before slowly setting itself on the ground. The door opened up with a hiss to reveal a man the looked like a robot with a cape, step out.

Vader was on the Death Star when he felt it, a connection with the force so strong it rivaled his own. Curious as to what it was Vader called a stormtrooper to prep his personal ship, so he could see what this strange occurrence was. Several hours later, Vader set his eyes on a planet he had never see before, the plant itself was mostly blue with large masses of land on it. Sensing the connection close by and set the ship down, as he looked around he saw a boy no older then 3 with dirt all over him, and knew the connection was coming from him.

"What is your name boy?" Vader asked in a booming voice. "Mommy says I'm not supposed to talk to strangers" he heard the boy say. Vader was surprised that such a small boy could have such a connection to the force. With this boy by his side he could defeat the emperor and become the next ruler of the empire. With his mind set he walked in a fast pace to the boy as to leave as soon as possible.

"MOMMY!" Jack shouted as he saw the strange man walking toward him, Jack couldn't explain it but he felt darkness and evil in this strange mans heart.

Shaken from her thoughts, June snapped her head up at her sons cry and saw a man in black walking towards her son. "JACK!" she screamed as she rushed out the door, not paying attention to the plate that shattered on the floor as she dropped it.

Hearing his moms cry Jack turned his head to see his mother running to him. Feeling a grip as hard as iron on his arm Jack looked and saw the mans mask inches from his face, the black lenses where his eyes are staring into his soul, Jack felt fear grip his heart. "MOM!" "MOMMY HELP ME!" Jack screamed as he was dragged to the mans ship.

Vader turned his head and saw a women as he force pushed her away as she hit the side of the house. June gasped as she felt a couple of her ribs break by the force of the blow and saw spots dance in her vision, she felt dizzy and knew she could not stay conscious for much longer. Hearing her sons crys, June looked up just in time to see the man get into his ship and take off into the sky. "Jack" whispered June as tears slid down her face and unconsciousness overtake her as she fell to the ground.

"LET ME GO!" screamed Jack as he was still struggling in the mans iron like grip. "be quiet" said Vader as he hit Jack across the face, "you shall be my weapon to do my bidding, with training you will help me rule empire and crush the rebels and anyone else who gets in my way". Jack was on the floor crying his eyes out as he heard the man speak, but he knew one thing for sure, he was not going to help this evil man do anything, one day he would be free.

Present~

Jack shook his head as the memories of when he was taken drifted from his mind, Vader took him as his apprentice to be a assassin, a weapon to be used for his bidding, as his training was finished he was given the name Starkiller. Jack trained hard the last thirteen years, but not to serve Vader, he trained so he could master his skills so he could escape, and escape he did. His only friend proxy a droid that was supposed to help him led Vader and the troops away so he could escape. Jake did not want to leave proxy behind but, proxy told him it was the only was he could escape without anyone noticing, so with a heavy heart Jack left him behind. As he neared Earth, Jack could not stop the tears of happiness that streamed from his eyes.

Jack hid the shadow in the desert a few miles from town, in some caves so that none could detect it. Wearing a Tough, grey long sleeve shirt that showed his muscles underneath, and some black cargo pants and heavy black boot that went up to his shins, grabbing his harness that went over his chest that held his duel lightsabers, Jack changed the red crystals for blue ones that he hid from Vader, and grabbing his cloak that went to his ankles and hood that hid his face in shadows he took a deep breath and whispered only one word "home".

Making his way through town to the address he knew by heart, his mind drifted to thoughts of his mother, was she ok, would she recognize him, would she be afraid of him. Jack shook his head to get rid of those thoughts as he came to the door of the Darby household, hesitating only for a second Jack took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Jack heard footsteps coming closer to the door, then the door opened to revealed his mother, with black hair that went to the middle of her back, a young face that looked to be in her thirties, and blue-green eyes that were once bright with happiness, only held sadness and pain now.

"Yes?" June asked as she looked at the teen in front of her, he was tall, at least 6 foot 1, and covered in muscle, but not huge, more like he was built for speed and power, and had the brightest blue eyes that she had ever seen, except they looked familiar to her.

Jack couldn't move, he couldn't breath, his mother was right in front of him after so long and he didn't know what to say. After what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes he whipered "mom?". June caught of guard by the question, looked at the young man in front of her, then as her eyes widened she found her voice and asked "Jack?". "Yeah mom it's me, I'm back, I came back." Jack nodded still in the same place still not moving.

"JACK!" screamed June as tears ran down her face, she hugged her son tight enough as to almost knock him to the ground, but she didn't let him go. He was back. He was back and she wasn't going to let anything take him from her, not again.

 **Hey guys I'm new to fanfiction so if you guys have any ideas or anything let me know**

 **I have a rule about writing I don't do language or anything like that. I like doing stories that anyone can read, that's just what I do so don't expect any bad things in my stories. And if you don't like my stories don't read them.**


	2. Meeting the autobots

**Chapter 2 - Meetings**

Jack laid in his old bed, in his old room, his mom had not changed anything in the last thirteen years. His thoughts reflecting on how the not had gone, lets just say it did not go as he had hoped.

As June was bringing her son into the house, both of her arms around one of his. She was ecstatic, after lo long her boy, her son was back, and she was going to make sure he stayed, as they made their way into the house, June was wondering how to ask her son what happened to him , what has he been doing these last thirteen years, and what was with the cloak?

When they made it to the kitchen Jack removed his cloak and the harness that held his lightsabers, "hey Jack, what are these?" asked June as she disconnected one of the sabers looking at it. the hilt itself was about a foot in length with what looked like black tape or bandages on the handle, then she saw what looked like a button near the top, curiosity getting the better of her, she pushed the button.

"NO, WAIT DON'T PUSH THAT!" screamed Jack as the kitchen was suddenly developed in a bright blue light, as a four and a half foot blue blade came out of the hilt. June was so surprised by the action that she dropped the saber, causing the blade to hit a chair, cutting it in half.

Jack took the saber and deactivated it as he connected it back to his harness. "WHAT WAS THAT?" June yelled when her son had put the strange device back. "mom there is a lot that happened in the last thirteen years. "ok... tell me" said June as she wanted to know what happened to her son. Jack told his mom some of what happened, but not all of it, he did not want her to see his demons so he kept a lot oh the details from her. But of course wish for one thing get another because as soon as he was done with his 'story', they decided to go to bed. As they were preparing for bed June gave Jack some of his dads clothes as Jack had nothing else to wear. After telling his mom good night Jack took of all his clothes except his boxers revealing the hundreds of scars he hid underneath, but he told his mother nothing about them

June was walking to her room when she forgot to tell her son that she had to work in the morning and would not be there tomorrow. She reached her sons door, and figuring that he was decent, did not knock, walking into the room June was surprised to see her son in nothing but his boxers, but was even more surprised when she saw the hundreds of scars that littered her sons body. "Jack what happened to you?" asked June as her eyes widened, her skin turned ghostly white, and her hands covered her mouth, and a river of tears streaming from her saddened eyes.

Jack not wanting to see his mother cry anymore, quickly went and hugged her, as he tried to think about what to tell her. Not able to lie to his mother Jack told her EVERYTHING that happened, from the brutal training, to the harsh punishments he would get if her mad a mistake, to what he was trained for and to become, to his powers, and to how he had to kill people to escape from Vader.

By the time the actual story was over June was still crying as she hugged her son. Later that night Jack fell into an uneasy sleep prepared for the nightmares that were sure to come, but now that he was home with his mother that loved him, he could deal with them.

three Weeks Later

During the last three weeks Jack had started his life over, from enrolling into highschool, to getting a drivers license and a job at the burger joint, to just getting to know his mother again. But today Jack was ready to kill someone, First his school bully Vince 'tried' to trip him in class, but with Jacks senses he was able to avoid it, then at work some jerks were insulting him and making fun of him, yeah, he was not having a good day. As Jack walked out of the restaurant his mom called him to ask how his day was, when he got distracted by a beautiful blue motorcycle with some pink on it but he did not mind. "I love you" Jack said as if in a daze but quickly got his head and straight and finished the conversation he was having with his mother. When he hung-up he walked to the bike and sat on it, as he was getting comfortable in the seat, He felt something strange in the force, it was as if the motorcycle was alive? When Jack turned his head he saw two purple cars coming at him at full speed when all of a sudden the bike revved up and shot out of the parking lot with Jack still in the seat.

Jack was surprised when the bike stopped after a few minutes and told him to get off, "who are you and what's going on?" "I was never here, tell anyone about me and I will hunt you down" Jack heard it say in a females voice, then the bike turned and drove off. Jack started running after he saw one of the purple cars turn in the ally he was in and start chasing him, after a couple minutes of running Jack was getting annoyed and was half tempted to shoot lightning at the vehicle when he saw the same blue motorcycle pull up beside him and yelled at him to get on. As they drove off the bridge onto the street below, Jack heard a "whoa" come from beside him, turning his head Jack saw a boy a few years younger then him looking at him with wide eyes. "You have no idea" Jack said as he watched the bike turn into what looked like a female robot 'with guns' and start fight the purple cars, the two boys heard another engine coming, turning their heads they saw a yellow muscle car with black stripes coming at them watching the robots fighting the boys decided to make their escape, as they got in the tunnel, Jack looked to see Raf 'he believed' was watching him, seeing as he was not Jack turned and used the force to collapse the tunnel so the bots could not follow them.

The following day Jack was walking out of school when he heard Raf call his name, "look Raf, lets just keep this between us and pretend none of it ever happened ok?"

"Jack look" Raf said as he pointed to the yellow and black car that pulled up and opened the door with a few chirps and whistles.

"I think he wants us to get in"

"No, Just me"

"how do you know?"

"because he told me"

"WHAT"

"yours is over there" Raf said as he pointed to a blue motorcycle, the same blue motorcycle from yesterday, got into the car and it drove off.

'not again' thought Jack in annoyance as he ignored the bike and started walking off. As he was walking the bike cut in front of him.

"Relax, I just want to talk to you, there's a lot you don't understand"

"No, No I got it, the first rule of robot fight club is you don't talk about robot fight club. What YOU need to understand is I don't want a bunch of crazy talking robots following me around trying to get me killed Jack told the blue femme as he was walking away.

"look, Jack is it? Your safety is the reason optimus prime wants to see you.

"who?"

"look we need you to come with us because you are one of the few to have ever seen us."

Jack was about to reply when a girls voice interrupted him "dude what are you wanting for, go with" said a girl about fifteen with black hair with pink highlights, jack believed her name was Miko.

"Scrap" said Arcee in a sighed voice.

"WHOO"

"Why are we bringing her along?" asked jack, "rules" was the reply from Arcee.

As they neared a mountain Jack was surprised when some big doors opened up to reveal that the mountain was hollow, as the kids looked around they saw more robots, one was a huge green one that looked like it was a truck, another was a white and orange bot that Jack could tell was an ambulance and had a snobbish attitude, the last one was the tallest and was red and blue that could transform into a truck.

As they walked around the red and blue bot walked up to the group, "Greetings, I am Optimus Prime leader of the autobots it said in a voice that showed age and wisdom.

Jack, not afraid but his training kicked in so he was on guard, walked up and asked "why are you here?"

"A good question Jack, in truth we are here because we cannot live on our planet because it has shut down and is uninhabitable ravaged by centuries of civil war with the decepticons"

"ok why are they here?"

"They are here to rule this planet and collect all the energon that is in it."

What Optimus did not know was Jack was using the force to tell if he was telling the truth and thankfully he was. what Jack was not happy about was that he was dragged in it, he had already escaped one war he did not want to fight another.

 **There is chapter 2, I will try to update every one to two days or maybe three... but anyway next chapter arcee becomes jacks guardian and we will see how he feels about that.**

 **Don't forget if you guys have ideas or anything like that to message me**

 **I would also like to thank (Daughter of Ironman06) for her review that made me want to continue to write this story, so thanks a lot! I appreciate it!**


	3. Gaurdians

**Chapter - 3**

"Now that you know of our existence. I fear, that as of last night, the decepticons know of yours."

"Got it. We see any strange vehicles, call 911. Can we go now?

"It is best if you three remain under our watch. At least until we can figure out our enemies intentions."

"Optimus, with all due respect, the human children are in as much danger here as anywhere. They have no protective shell. If they get underfoot they will go... squish." Said ratchet stomping his foot scaring Miko and Raf and making Jack glare at him. Optimus was about to reply when he was cut off by a bright green light and a loud alarm.

"What's that? Asked Jack preparing for a fight.

"Proximity sensor. someone's up top."

"It's agent Fowler"

"I thought we were the only humans who knew about you guys?"

"Special agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world. As he tends to visit only when there are issues, it may be best if you do not meet him at this time." OPtimus said motioning for the children to hide. The children hid behind a wall when the door opened up to reveal a large black man with a serious face.

"Anything you care to get off your tin chest, Prime?"

"We have the situation under control, agent Fowler"

"they're back, aren't they"

"If you are referring to the decepicons, I have doubts that they ever left. Your planet is much to valuable."

"Then it's time to wake up the pentagon"

"Hear me, agent Fowler. We are your best, possibly your only defense against the decepticon threat."

"Says you"

"Hey, fleshy, did anyone get splattered on that freeway? Team Prime knows _when_ to use force and how _much_ to use." said Bulkhead as he crushed a piece of machinery.

"BULKHEAD, I NEEDED THAT"

"ENOUGH." "Military involvement will only result in catastrophe. Perhaps you can condone widespread human casualties, agent Fowler. I, however, cannot.

"Then do us both a favor and handle this, Prime, Under the radar." Said Fowler as he walked back to the elevator. "Or I will" And with that he left.

o~O~o

Jack watched as the autobots left through a swirling green portal of light. They said they were going to rescue another bot named, Cliffjumper "What was that!"

"I transported them to the designated coordinates via the ground bridge.'

"What's a ground bridge?"

[sighs] "A down-scale model of space bridge technology. Since we don't posses the means or the energon for intergalactic travel." started Ratchet.

"you're stuck here... on Earth" Finished Jack, sadly.

"With the likes of you, yes."

Jack was getting angry and could feel lightning course through his veins. Here he was trying to show sympathy to Ratchet and he had the nerve to insult humans like they did not mean anything. If Ratchet kept insulting them, Jack was going to show him just what this human could do.

o~O~o

The children watched as the bots came from the ground bridge with a lot of blue fire behind them. "whoa" MIko and Raf said in amazement. Jack just rolled his eyes, he had done better.

"Cutting it a bit close. how about cliffjumper?"

The other bots could do nothing except put their heads down in sadness. They were brought out of their sad thoughts by Arcee almost falling over as she got dizzy. "What is this?" asked Ratchet as he found some purple goo on Arcee's hand. "Don't know. Cliff was covered in it, leaking it."

"Go take a decontamination bath now."

"Optimus I hate to bug, but no bars" said jack looking at his phone.

"A security precaution. The silo walls isolate all radio waves."

"Well if I don't call my mom, like, now, I'm pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me." ' _again'_ Jack thought to himself.

"Have you broken a law?" said Optimus giving Jack a look.

"Uh, curfew. It's after 10 p.m."

"I better get home, too, or I'll be grounded for a year."

"Earth customs... I hadn't considered. But the issue of your safety remains."

' _NO, IT DOESN'T'_ thought Jack as he already figured out what Optimus was going to do.

"Bulkhead, accompany Miko home. And maintain covert surveillance in vehicle form."

"Curbside duty. Got it." "AW!"

"Bumblebee, you'll watch over Raf." The two just smiled at each other.

"Arcee, you'll accompany Jack"

[sighs dramatically] "so dizzy"

"you're fine, says your physician.

o~O~o

Jack and Arcee were pulling into the garage when Jack decided to break the silence. "Arcee, I just wanted to say... I'm really sorry for your loss."

"What could you possibly know about loss?"

"What, you think you're the only one with problems?"

"I'm not sure girl trouble counts."

Ok, now, Jack was getting angry. [scoffs] "well, I'm pretty sure my girl trouble started the night I met you. Anything more Jack was going to say was cut off by his mother pulling into the driveway

"Jack?"

"Yes, mom?"

"Can you explain, this?" she said pointing the motorcycle. June knew her son didn't have the money to buy one and especially, not with money he mad at the burger joint.

Jack looking into his mother's eyes knew he couldn't, and wouldn't lie to her. "Sure, mom." he said as he led his mother back into the house. Arcee was wondering if he was going to tell her about them. But dismissed the idea. He couldn't be that dumb to tell her. ' _Could he'._ But what she didn't know was that he was indeed telling her all about the autobots and the decepticons.

June was listening to her sons story and at first was not very happy, but then she remembered what her son had been through all these years and knew that he could take care of himself. All she asked was that he was careful and he protected the other kids.

"Are you sure about this, Jack?"

"I... don't know."

"What's wrong, Jack?"

"I- I'm afraid."

June was surprised by his answer. She figured after everything he had done and seen that her son was not afraid of hardly anything. "Of what?" she asked softly.

Jack looked right into her eyes as he answered. "Of what I may have to do if they find out and consider me a threat. One of the things Vader taught me was to never be captured. I am afraid that if they try to capture me that I will be forced to fight them. And I don't want to do that."

June was surprised by her sons answer. He wasn't afraid of them. He was afraid for them. "Hey" she said as she pulled her son into a hug. "We will deal with this together and take it one day at a time. ok?"

Jack smiled, glad he could count on his mother to help him. "ok, But for now lets go to bed, ok?"

"That sounds like a great idea."

o~O~o

It was about four in the morning when Jack was awoken from his sleep by a nightmare about his past and maybe a vision but it was clouded and he could not see it. Deciding that he should meditate on it he sat cross-legged on the floor, closed his eyes and allowed the force to guide him on these dreams. Several hours later he was brought out of his meditation by the revving of an engine. Knowing who it was, he shot up from the floor and opened the door leading to the garage. "Are you crazy? You'll wake up my mom."

"grab your helmet. It's go time."

"But it's Saturday"

"you can watch cartoons back at base with bumblebee."

"Cartoons? What are cartoons?" Jack asked himself. thankfully Arcee did not hear him.

They arrived back at the base just in time to see Optimus and Ratchet leave. "Optimus" Arcee started "With all due respect, playing bodyguard is one thing, babysitting's another." Jack paying attention to what she was saying. Rolled his eyes and walked away. He had done some things that could rival the bots any day.

"I'm going on patrol. Bee with me. Bulkhead you're in charge" stated Arcee, after Optimus and Ratchet had left. Not wanting to stay and watch the kids she drove out of the silo at full speed.

While Miko was 'playing' her guitar the proximity sensor went off. "Proximity sensor. Quick, hide!" Bulkhead yelled as the kids hid behind his leg. Next thing Bulkhead Knew was agent Fowler came out of the elevator screaming and yelling but he wasn't paying attention. Agent Fowler looked down and noticed a black cord going behind Bulkhead. "since when are you bots electric?"

Jack, knowing they were caught motioned for Raf and Miko to stay behind. Walking out from behind bulkhead he looked at Fowler and waved. "Hey, how you doing?"

"Contact with civilians! Team Prime has really gone off book this time." Said Fowler as he went and grabbed Jacks arm and started pulling him toward the elevator. "lets go kid. I'm taking you into federal custody. It's for your own protection."

Bulkhead was about to stop him when he saw Jack shake his head at him. Understanding what he wanted Bulkhead stopped and watched as Fowler and Jack disappeared inside the elevator. "scrap" He said to himself after they had left.

"Sir, agent Fowler. We have a situation. I'm en route from the autobot base. I"ll brief you in person.

As they were flying an alarm sounded. Looking ahead they saw a robot that looked like a purple bird. "What in uncle sam's beard! exclaimed at the bot flew into the helicopter. Fowler was knocked unconscious but Jack was disoriented and dizzy. Before he passed out Jack saw purple tentacles grab both him and Fowler.

o~O~o

Jack and Fowler were pushed to their knees in front of a con that was slim, had jet wings on his back, and are those 'heels'. "Greetings agent Fowler a- ... who are you? The con asked seeing Jack for the first time.

"Jack. Who are you?" he asked

"I, am Starscream."

"oh, ok" Said Jack acting like he didn't care.

"Tell me the location of the autobot base" Starscream growled in anger.

"Autobot... that one of them coin-operated, wash-my-own-car places? fowler asked in humor

' _great fowler. lets antagonize him and get him angrier.'_ thought jack.

"oh, so that's how it's going to be, hmm? Apparently, no one has told you that I have no appreciation for human humor.

' _Of course you don't'_

"Make our guests comfortable." Said starscream as he walked away

o~O~o

Jack grit his teeth in pain as he was shocked for the tenth time. He would not scream, not for them. Vader was the only one to make him scream. "Jack" he heard as he lifted up his head and came face to face with Starscream. "I have one simple request that will save your family the pain of grieving...Tell me the location of the autobot base." Jack looked at Fowler, who was chained up beside him after he passed out from the third shock. ' _weak_ ' Jack thought as he prepared for another shock "I don't know" he answered with no emotion in his voice.

Starscream was angry and in shock. No one has ever lasted this long. Giving the prod to one of the vehicons he walked out of the door commanding "don't stop until he either tells you the location or he's unconscious." Then after sending one more hateful glare in Jacks direction, he left.

'Perfect' thought Jack preparing to escape. Closing his eyes, using the force and waving his hand, he commanded in an even voice "you will unlock our chains and walk out of the room." He was satisfied when he heard "I will unlock your chains and walk out of the room" and the chains rattled and he was free. Lifting Fowler onto his back he walked out of the room. ' _Now I just have to find a way off this ship'_ thought Jack running through the halls.

As he was walking he saw Arcee and Bumblebee approaching. ' _how did they get here?'_ "Jack!" he heard as he saw Arcee running to him. "Are you ok, Jack?" asked Arcee looking him over for injuries. "I'm fine" he said quickly not wanting her to see any of his scars. "But how did you guys get here?" he asked. Raf ground bridged us here. He also said that Bulkhead and Miko were here too."

"Really? I haven't seen them." It was that moment that Bulkhead and Miko walked around the corner. "Never mind" said Jack with a smile on his face. "Guys, what do you say we get out of here?"

"that... sounds like a GREAT idea."

o~O~o

The group arrived back at base to the sight of Optimus with scratches all over him and Ratchet with a metal cast around his arm. "What happened to you guys" asked Miko

"We encountered an army of undead cybertronian warriors"

"Zombies? You fought zombies and I missed it!"

"MIko, this isn't a joke. ok?" "Arcee, can we go home now?" Asked Jack. He was tired, hungry, sore, and he had a lot to think about.

"sure, Jack" and with that Arcee transformed and let Jack climb on.

Later that night Jack laid in his bed, his mind deep in thought. He saw the danger of this war firsthand and with Megatron back it was going to be a lot more dangerous. Should he tell Optimus that he wanted nothing to do them anymore OR is it time for starkiller to play his part in this war and protect the planet.

 **And there's chapter 3! I'm about to make it where Jack uses more of his powers.**

 **I would also like to thank (Wolfgirl) for her positive review!**

 **Until next chapter!**


	4. So Much More

**Chapter - 4 - So Much More**

Sitting at the breakfast table that morning, Jack was deep in thought; He had no idea what he was supposed to do. Should he tell the bots about his past and his powers; and help them. Or should he just keep quite and tell Optimus that this was not for him. Jack was so deep in his thoughts that he missed his mother walking up beside him.

"Jack?... Jack!?...JACK!?" June screamed, as she put her hand on her sons shoulder. "huh? what?" was her reply.

"Hahaha" "What are you thinking about?" she asked, as she got over her laughter.

"What I'm supposed to do."

"What do you mean?

" Do I tell the others about my past and my powers? Or do I do nothing? "What do you think I should do?"

June looked into her son's eyes that looked back at hers as if they held all the answer, and knew she could not lie. " I can't answer that, Jack. Only you can." "Look at what you did for agent Fowler."

"But, you told me to be responsible. I have to be responsible to my school, to my job, to you. I just want to be normal."

"Stop trying to be normal, Jack or you'll never fit in. Besides normal is overrated anyway. I don't know why you were taken from me; but look at all you can do. I could never have taught you all that you know. But I know one thing" she said as she looked her son in the eyes. "You were not made to be flipping burgers, you were made to be so much more.

Jack hugged his mother as tightly as he could. "Thanks, mom'

o~O~o

Jack and Arcee rode into the base, just in time for the bots to leave. Apparently Megatron was going to use dark energon to raise Cybertrons dead and the bots had to go into space to stop him.

"Don't the cons know where their own planet is?"

"Naturally. But Cybertron is many light-years away. To reach their target, their aim must be astronomically precise."

"If Megatron is going to the trouble of rendezvousing with his space bridge. He must have an alternate targeting system, a remote one.

[Scoffs] "From what I know about Earth's technology, I doubt their exists a single radio-telescope dish capable of reaching Cybertron."

"What about a whole bunch of radio-telescope dishes. Like the giant size array in Texas."

"ZIP buh buh buh buh!" "This is not child's play"

"Good thinking Raf" "Ratchet' tell agent Fowler to alert the array team Of the security hazard"

"That may be a challenge" Said Ratchet, looking at the 'still' unconscious Fowler.

"I can't get through the arrays firewalls...their to thick"

"You?" "You think you could keep the decepticons out?"

"Maybe... If I could get in."

"Hey raf, what if we could get you all the way in. Like inside-the-building in?" said Jack, a plan already forming in his head.

"It is to dangerous. The decepticons will be there, perhaps even on sight."

"Optimus, with all due respect, you said it yourself, this is bigger then Three humans." Jack told him.

"Yeah, if we don't do something, then our planet is the one destroyed." said Miko,

"Raf?" Optimus asked

Raf sat in thought for a second before looking up at Jack with fire in his eyes. "I want to give it a shot."

"Great! Let me just go get something" Said Jack, going to get his lightsabers; he may be risking giving his secret away, but with the world on the line, he was not about to go unprepared.

o~O~o

"Security sure is lacking in this place." Miko said looking down the hall.

"The decepticons are locking on to Cybertron...but not for long"

"What are the cons going to do when they realize that they're being punked?"

"Jack, What are they going to do? They are probably a thousand miles away"

' _Great, MIko, you just jinxed it'_

What neither of them knew, was that Soundwave was in the next room looking at the cameras; and saw them.

"Their locking back on to Cybertron. I'll just undo that again." Raf said in determination.

Jack looking over his shoulder, saw a tentacle about to hit them. "MOVE!" Jack shouted, pushing Miko and Raf out of the way. "Get behind me" He ordered in a hard voice; the others quickly complying. Grabbing both of his lightsabers in a reverse grip, the room was lit with a bright blue light. As the tentacle charged at Jack, he jumped over and brought the blade down cutting the top clean off.

Jack watched as the rest of the tentacle moved out of the room and down the hall, "Stay here" He commanded the others, not even turning around to look at them, as he ran down the hall. Entering another room Jack saw Soundwave about to escape.' _I don't think so'_ thought Jack, charging at Soundwave. YEARS of training kicking in, Jack either dodged or blocked all the oncoming shots. Finally reaching Soundwave, Jack used to the force to hold the con up. "Where is Megatron?" However Soundwave said nothing.  
Losing his patience, Jack shot a small blast of lightning, shocking Soundwave for a few seconds. "I won't ask again. WHERE IS MEGATRON!?

Soundwave felt something he had not felt in a long time, FEAR. Seeing no other options He showed the human a video of the bots fighting at the space bridge.

Jack watched as the bots were slowly getting overwhelmed by the decepticon forces. He wished he could help them but he didn't have a way to reach them. Slapping his forehead, Jack felt like the dumbest human on the planet; he couldn't believe he forgot the shadow. Shocking the con into unconsciousness, Jack ran back toward the front of the building. "Ratchet, bridge us back" Jack said as he pulled Miko and Raf through the portal.

As soon as they wee through, Jack ran to the computer, put in new coordinates and activated the ground bridge. Ignoring all question, Jack ran through. Finally making it to the shadow, he sat in the seat and started the engines. ' _I'm coming, Arcee'._ He thought as he flew, full speed, to the space bridge.

o~O~o

The bots knew they couldn't keep this up for much longer; they were losing ground. "Optimus, we cant keep this up for much longer!" yelled Arcee, as she shot another con in it's spark chamber, killing it instantly. "It would seem we have no other choice. Ratchet, we must destroy the space bridge. There's enough live energon coursing through it to achieve detonation, but we lack the firepower to ignite it."

"If I knew how the space bridge was engineered, I might find a technical way of accomplishing that feat."

"Sorry guys, But Soundwave destroyed the computer before I could download the schematics" Raf explained with sadness in his eyes.

"I could do it" Said Jack on the coms, as the bots turned and saw a dark grey ship.

"JACK!?"

"HOW DO YOU EVEN HAVE A SHIP!?" yelled Arcee shocked by the human.

"um...well... Can we talk about this later? asked Jack. "The point is, I can destroy the bridge."

"Optimus, with all due respect, Jack's a child." Said Ratchet, not believing jack could do it.

"Optiums Please. All I'm asking is for you to trust me."

"..."

"Ratchet, send the ground bridge." "Autobots, retreat back to base" Commanded Optimus. "Good luck, Jack" he said before him and the other bots went through the bridge.

Jack took a deep breath. "Here we go" he whispered to himself, as he flew at the cons, guns blazing.

o~O~o

"those things are getting closer. That's bad right?" Asked Fowler, having woke up a couple minutes ago. Before anyone could answer, the proximity sensor went off.

"Ratchet?" Asked Optimus.

"I don't know" He replied, as he was looking at the cameras. As he came to the view of the silo doors, everyone was shocked as the face of 'JUNE DARBY' appeared on the screen.

"oh boy, Jacks going to get it now." Whispered Bulkhead to Bumblebee who just nodded. Their attention was pulled back to the screen when they heard June speak.

"HELLO, CAN YOU OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE!? Yelled June, as she pounded on the giant doors. "I NEED TO SPEAK TO OPTIMUS, PLEASE!"

The bots were shocked that not only did she know 'where' they were, but she also new 'who' they were. "Ratchet, open the door" commanded Optimus, as the giant doors opened.

June drove into the silo and stepped out of her car. "Thank you" she said as she walked up to the bots, unaffected by their giant size.

"Excuse me?" asked Miko, Tapping June on the shoulder to get her attention. "but, how do you know them?" She asked as she pointed up to the bots.

"Jack told me about them" June said walking up to Bulkhead. "you're Bulkhead" then Bumblebee "And, you're bumblebee." Then walking up to Ratchet. "And you must be Hatchet- I mean Ratchet" she corrected quickly, However the others were rolling on the floor laughing. Walking up to Arcee, June looked her up and down. "So you're Arcee. Jack was right, you are beautiful." she said spotting the blue blush on the femmes face as she walked away. Finally making it to the last one in the room, June walked up and smiled. "And finally, Optimus Prime"

"That's correct, but can I ask who you are"

June just smiled and said "I'm June, Jack's mom. I was wondering if you knew where Jack went, I saw him fly off in his ship"

The bots didn't know what shocked them more. The fact that jack had told his mother about them, or the fact that she knew that jack had a ship. But before they could answer, they heard jack on the coms.

"STOP PUTTING HOLES IN MY SHIP" was blasted through the silo, as the bots looked at June as to see what her reaction would be.

"...oh" was her simple reply

o~O~o

"STOP PUTTING HOLES IN MY SHIP" yelled Jack, as he shot another vehicon, blowing it up.

Jack was getting annoyed. His torpedoes were charged up, but he couldn't take the shot because he was avoiding all the cons that were blocking his path. Finally having a straight shot, Jack launched the torpedoes, that hit he space bridge dead on. trying to get back to the planets surface before the bridge blew up, Jack didn't see Megatron fire one more shot, before he was caught by the blast.

"UGH" Grunted Jack, as he was thrown forward by the shot that hit one of his engines. Looking up, Jack saw he was approaching the earths surface too fast. Knowing he didn't have time to stop, Jack tried to keep the ship as straight as he could. "AHHH" Jack screamed as he felt shrapnel dig into his skin when he hit the ground. Finally coming to a stop, Jack looked up to see he was a few miles from the base, before unconsciousness took him and he blacked out.

"JACK?...JACK?" Shouted June as she heard her sons scream.

"Ratchet, scan where the ship landed"

Ratchet, looking at he screen, Typed the coordinates of where the ship crash landed. "One human life signal, but it's very faint."

"Ratchet, send a ground bridge to those coordinates" "Bulkhead, your with me" commanded Optimus hoping their human friend was alright. Making it to the coordinates, Optimus and Bulkhead saw that they were to big to get Jack out of the ship. Seeing no other choice, they took the whole ship back to base.

As soon as Optimus and Bulkhead set the ship on the floor of the base, June and Fowler ran in and grabbed Jack. "set him down here" said June motioning at the gurney the bots had used for Fowler. "do you have another room so that I could fix him up?" Asked June, figuring her son would not want everyone to see his scars.

"no" Said ratchet

Seeing no other choice, June took of her sons shirt so she could get the shrapnel out of his body. As she pulled it up over his head. [GASPS] was the reply of everyone in the room.

"By the all spark" Whispered Ratchet in horror. Bulkhead and Bumblebee had the largest eyes anyone had ever seen. Miko and Raf burst into tears, as they saw their friends scarred body. Arcee had wide eyes and her mouth covered in shock, as tears flowed from her eyes. Optimus had wide eyes, to stunned to speak. Fowler looked like he was going to be sick.

Raf walked up to Jacks bedside with teary eyes "What happened to him" he whispered to June.

"I would also like to know that as well" Optimus said, walking up to the other side of June.

"Yeah, and how does Jack have a ship?" Asked Arcee with curiosity in her voice.

"And where did he get those blue-glow stick-sword thingies. And how did he shoot lightning from his hands, and lift up that con by raising his hand?"

The bots and fowler just gave her curious looks. "Oh yeah, you guys weren't there for that. Jack shot lightning from his hands at this con with wings and had a visor for a face, until he was unconscious. And he held him still and lifted him in the air by raising his hand.

By the time all the stories were told and the questions were asked, everyone was looking at June for an explanation. [sighs] "fine, I can tell you what Jack told me, but if you want anything more your going to have to ask him. Alright?" she asked as everyone nodded. "well... it all started-

 **And there's chapter 4 I am trying to make my chapters longer I just need some time**

 **Next chapter June tells the autobots jack's story. How will they take it.**

 **If y'all have any ideas or things like that let me know.**


	5. They Know

**Chapter - 5 - They know**

June, the autobots, and the other humans were around Jack's bed watching to see if he was in any discomfort. The bots kept wanting to know about Jack's past and June didn't know what to tell them. After a few minutes, she figured that if she explained it to them before Jack woke up, she could keep the tension low. [sighs] "I can only tell you what Jack told me. If you want to know more you will have to ask him, but I will warn you, he doesn't like to talk about it much. He has nightmares all the time, he thinks I don't know, but I always knew." Seeing the others curious stares, she started to tell them Jack's life story.

"It all started thirteen years ago when Jack was three. He was outside and I was in the house, in the kitchen, checking on him from time to time. I was doing the dishes when I heard Jack scream for me. I looked out and saw a man, wearing all black, dragging him from the house. I ran out the door trying to reach him when the man raised his hand and next thing I knew I flew back and hit the side of the house, he broke a couple of my ribs and I was almost unconscious. I looked up and I saw the man dragging Jack onto a spaceship as he was crying for me, my son was crying for me and I couldn't do anything." June said as tears were running down her face and she held Jack's hand tightly, trying to prove to herself that Jack was here.

The others could tell that this was hard on June. And this was just the beginning of the story, they wondered if the rest of the story was going to be this way. Miko put her arm around June to provide comfort to the woman. Arcee put her hand on June's shoulder. " Thanks guys" [sniffs] "I'm ok now. Now where was I... oh yeah, anyway the man pulled Jack onto his ship and took of, but I couldn't do anything because I passed out." "Jack told me that the mans name was, Darth Vader."

"Darth Vader? What kind of name is that? Asked Ratchet

"From what Jack told me, it was one that was supposed to put fear in people." Anyway Jack told me that Vader was going to use him as a weapon against his enemies, and against a person called the emperor."

"the emperor?" asked optimus, as he heard the name before.

"Do you know of him, Optimus?" Asked Ratchet

"I have only heard stories of him. They say he destroyed multiple planets trying to destroy a group of people called 'jedi'. But I know nothing of them."

"yeah, Vader is the emperor's right hand man. Anyway Jack said that Vader trained him to be an assassin, a weapon to be used. and every time he messed up, Vader would punish him.

"So, how many of Jack's scares are from these 'punishments'" Asked Arcee, anger being heard in her voice.

"Jack said that half are from training, and the other half are from punishments."

"Well that explains the scars, but what about him moving stuff with his hand, and the lightning, and these things?" Asked Miko, looking at one of the sabers, and like June, saw the button and curiosity got the best of her.

"NO MIKO, DON'T" shouted June, as she was too late and a bright blue blade came out.

"oohh, pretty" "So, how do these things work" Asked Miko, swinging the blade around. Not realizing that she was nearing one of Ratchet's pieces of equipment.

"MIkO, DON'T SWING THAT AROUND" June shouted as she was once again too late and Miko cut the piece of equipment in half.

Everyone stood in shock at the weapon, they had never seen anything like that. However their surprise was cut short by yelling coming from Ratchet.

"MIKO, I NEEDED THAT'

June ran to the girl, and took the saber out of her hands and deactivated it. "Miko, these are not toys. These are very very dangerous weapons. And they belong to Jack." " As for the moving things around and the lightning, Jack told me that he could Use something called the force, to do that."

"What's the force?" Asked Raf, with curiosity in his voice

"Jack told me that the force is energy that flows around and through EVERYTHING. and people used it two separate ways. The fist way is called the light side, People called the jedi used it to protect other people and keep the peace. the other side is called the dark side, it was used by people called the sith, who wanted to rule everything.

"Which side does Jack use?" Asked Miko

"Jack uses both" was June's reply

"Both?" Asked Optimus, wondering what she ment.

Yeah, see, people who use the light side don't allow themselves to feel emotions or let emotions guide them and don't form connections to others, so they don't fall in love, or have children, or anything like that." "The people who use the dark side, allow their emotions to control them. To the point where fear can become paranoia, anger can lead them to kill their closest friends if they disagree with or question them, and their passions become obsessions. the things that matter most to the sith is power and cheating death because they fear it." "Jack doesn't suppress his emotions but he also doesn't allow himself to give into them. So he can feel passion, love, and even hate but he doesn't allow them to consume him. And those lightsabers are the weapons of the jedi's, they are everything to them." June finished as she looked around and saw Arcee was looking at Jack with angry tears running down her face.

"Arcee, are you ok?" June asked

"Why didn't he tell us?" she whispered

"what?

"WHY DIDN"T HE TELL US THE TRUTH!?" Arcee yelled, her anger getting the best of her.

"BECAUSE, HE WAS SCARED!" said June, shocking everyone in the base

Arcee's anger faded right away "What?... He was afraid of us?"

"No, He was afraid 'for' you" Said June, getting Curious looks from the other bots. "He was afraid if you guys knew of his past and his powers, that you would consider him a threat and try to capture him or kill him. And one of the things Vader taught him was, never be captured. He was afraid that he was going to have to fight you and he did not want that. The group was interrupted by a sound coming from the bed.

[groan] Rang through the base as jack woke up. "Ughh. Did anyone get the number of that speeder?" Asked jack to himself.

"What's a speeder" Asked Arcee, with a raised eyebrow

"It's nothing, Arcee...ARCEE!" shouted Jack as he realized where he was. Jack felt the cold air hit his chest and looked down to see someone had taken his shirt off. "uh-oh" said Jack, eyes wide with fear as he was looking for his sabers preparing to fight.

"Jack...Jack, its ok... its ok " said June, seeing her son's panic filled eyes. " They know, Jack. It's alright.

Jack looked deep into her eyes to see of she was lying. His grip on his lightsabers were so tight that his knuckles were turning white, his muscles as tight as stone.

Optimus could tell that Jack was fearful of what the other bots would think of him now that they knew who he was, and who he was supposed to be. "Jack, we have heard of your past and we hold no resentment to you for not telling us about it."

Jack gave Optimus a grateful look, then looked at Bulkhead and Miko. Seeing them nod their heads with smiles on their faces, Jack smiled back, turning his head to Bumblebee and Raf. Bumblebee just gave him a thumbs up, which Jack believed was his way of saying it was ok. Raf ran up to him and hugged him and looked up into his eyes. "It's ok, Jack. I'll help you, and you will always be a friend to me." Jack hugged him back with tears threating to fall from his eyes.

Jack looked at Arcee, the person he wanted to accept him the most, and saw her look at him and then turn away. putting his head down the tears that were threating to fall, finally fell. Jack threw the blanket off his body and 'tried' to stand up. [AHHH] Jack screamed as he fell back to the bed.

"JACK!" he heard his mother yell as she came to help him. Stopping her with a raised hand "I'm fine" he panted out as he got back up. Looking ahead he saw the shadow, that had holes and gashes and dirt all over it. Jack watched as a part of his ship fell to the floor. [groans] "oh, come on, Jack grumbled. Ignoring all the curious looks he was getting from everyone, Jack walked into the shadow. When Jack walked back out, no one could believe their eyes. Jack was dressed in a dark grey shirt with bandages around the lower parts of his arms, and had black pants with boots that went up to the middle of his legs, just below the knee, and to complete the look he had his black cloak on with the hood off. Grabbing his lightsabers and connecting them to the harness that went around his chest and connected to his belt, that also had a strap that went around his thigh. "I'm going out" he told his mother, who just nodded.

As soon as he left June turned and gave Arcee a look the would make Megatron shiver in fear. "What was that?" She asked with venom in her voice that told Arcee that if she answered wrong she would regret it.

"I don't know" Answered Arcee looking down in shame.

What do you mean you don't know!? yelled June, walking toward her. " He valued your opinion of him the most and you just look away! Do you have any idea what that looked like to him!?"

"I know" Arcee whispered with tears running down her face.

"No, you don't know! He thinks you don't accept him! How could you do this after everything I told you!?" June asked loudly.

"I KNOW" "OK! I'M SORRY!" Arcee screamed with rivers of tears running down her face plate. "I just don't know what happened."

"Arcee" Optimus spoke up. "I think it may be best if you locate Jackson and talk to him." he suggested

"Yeah... yeah, ok Optimus."

Arcee transformed into her vehicle mode and drove out of the base so she could find Jack and apologize to him.

o~O~o

Jack was walking through town. He dropped off his cloak and took off the bandages and harness but kept the belt with the strap that went around his thigh. Walking through town, Jack didn't see that he was walking toward Sierra until she called his name.

"Jack?" Sierra asked as she saw him walking down the sidewalk.

"huh? Oh, hey Sierra " Jack said forcing a smile.

"Hey, are you ok, Jack?" she asked seeing the pained look in his eyes.

"Yeah, just having some problems. figured I would walk around town for a little bit." he replied

"Well, I was about to go get something to eat. Would you like to come with me" she asked

Jack thought about it for a minute before looking at her "That sounds nice" He said giving her a smile.

Arcee was driving around town looking for Jack but she couldn't find him. Driving by a burger joint, she saw the person she was looking for. As she pulled up she looked in the window to see jack with food in front of him, a smile on his face, and a person sitting across from him. Looking closer she saw that it saw a girl from Jacks school, she thinks he called her Sierra. As she was watching them she saw that Jack and Sierra were talking with smiles on their faces and Sierra was laughing at something Jack said, as she watched them Arcee couldn't explain this weird feeling she got in her spark. She felt anger and sadness when she watched them together, She wanted Jack to smile at her and talk to her as she laughed at something he said.

Jack looked out the window and saw a familiar blue motorcycle sitting in the parking lot. Turning toward Sierra, he said his goodbyes, paid for the food, and walked out, not even stopping to talk to the blue femme.

Arcee sighed as she watched Jack walk away, she should have known it wouldn't have ben that easy. Driving behind him as he walked ahead of her she watched as he turned and walked down a empty alley. Following after him, she waited for him to break the silence.

Jack looked at Arcee for what seemed like an eternity before he decided to break the silence. "What are you doing here Arcee?" he asked her simply.

"I was looking for you"

"why?"

"I... needed to talk to you."

"Yeah, well don't. You said everything you needed to say back at the base." Said Jack walking away.

"JACK, I'M SORRY!" Arcee shouted. Seeing that Jack stopped walking she continued, "I was upset and angry. I thought that because you didn't tell me that you didn't trust me." she said with tears in her eyes. She was desperate at this point to get him to stay.

Jack turned and the tears in her eyes. He hated it when he made girls cry. Walking up to her, he put his hand on her arm. "Of course I trust you, Arcee... I was just afraid of what you guys would do if you found out.

"I don't care about any of that" She said with a smile

"Thank you, Arcee" " Can I get a ride back to the base?" he asked"

"Of course you can" she said as she waited on him to get on

On their way back to base a silence fell between the two. "Jack?" Arcee asked hesitantly

"Yeah, Arcee?"

"Are... are you and that girl dating?"

"Sierra? No she just saw me upset and asked if I wanted to get something to eat. We are just friends."

For some reason that made Arcee feel a lot better. She didn't like the sound of Jack Dating anyone. After making it back to the base, they saw everyone waiting on them. "Hey, everyone. We're back. said Jack.

"Jack, is it possible that Vader will come looking for you?" Asked a serious Optimus

Jack just looked at the ground before looking up at everyone else. "I know he will. I don't know when but I do know that he will."

"Autobots, we must do everything we can to protect Jack when the ti-" "No." everyone looked at Jack Surprised by his answer. "Vader has an entire army behind him. and a weapon that could destroy the entire planet. When the time comes, I will deal with Vader." Before he said the next part, he looked everyone in the eyes before looking at his mother. "He will stop at nothing to get to me, and I will not lose anyone because they were trying to protect me.

"Jack, please? I cant lose you again." Said June with tears in her eyes.

"You don't know Vader like I do he will not hesitate to kill everyone just to get to me."

Ratchet snorted "I find it hard to believe that a 'human' can defeat five Cybertronians" He said arrogantly.

Jack raised his hand a gave Ratchet a hard look. He might not be able to choke them because they don't breath air, but he could stop the energon flow from reaching their spark.

Ratchet felt pain in his spark and fell to his knees, but before he knew it, the pain stopped. Standing back up Ratchet and everyone else looked at jack in shock.

"That was just a portion of my power. Believe me, Vader does not go anyone. I have seen him kill people as fast as you could blink. He will not hesitate to kill any of you."

Is their anyway to stop him? asked June, afraid for her son's safety

"Yes, either he dies or I do" Jack said looking at everyone.

"that will not happen" Said Optimus "We will help you when the time comes"

"Yeah, dude! We will show that guy what happens when you mess with team prime!" Miko said with enthusiasm. Everyone nodding behind her.

Jack looked at his mom and all his frien- no they were all his family, as he nodded his head with a smile on his face but in his heart he knew that when the time came, he would have to stop them. He would not let them get hurt trying to protect him. He would protect his family and he would cut down anyone who got in his way.

o~O~o

On the other side of the galaxy, the emperor was meditating before his eyes opened. Calling lord Vader into the room, he spoke with authority. "I have felt a presence in the force. It has gotten stronger. I want you to hunt him down and end him."

Vader looked at the emperor in the eyes. "It will be done, my master." ' _finally, I will find you and when I do, your time will end, my apprentice.'_ Thought Vader walking out of the room.

 **And that's chapter five. the story will be picking up now, it will be a different from the show so you will have to read to find out.**

 **I am thinking of doing another story, my plan is to do a Kim Possible, green lantern, and justice league crossover. What do you guys think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Over the next few weeks things had been crazy for Jack. He had fought against hundreds of small robot bugs called scraplets. He had fought a con that looked like one of Buldheads friends named Wheeljack. He had groundbridged on a moving train to help the bots get a device back. This trip however took the cake.

[mosquitoes buzzing] Jack hated bugs. Like really hated them, but he had found a way to deal with them, pushing some lightning through his body he became a living bug zapper.

"That's a neat trick. Where did you learn it?" Arcee asked looking at him.

"Vader sent me to a planet and made me kill 5 rancors without my sabers. The planet was infested with bugs, after I finished using my lightning there was electricity running through my body and a bug touched me and fried." Jack explained as he stepped over a log. Jack was dressed in his 'fighting clothes' as Miko put it. A short sleeved grey shirt with bandages that covered his lower arms, black cargo pants, grey combat boots, black fingerless gloves, and his black cloak, he also had his belt and harness with his lightsabers attached.

"What's a rancor?" Arcee asked giving Jack a curious look.

"It's a giant reptile that's as tall as Optimus and twice as big." Jack said as if he was explaining the weather.

Arcee didn't show it but she really didn't want to meet on of these creatures. Their conversation came to a close when they saw a giant trench deep in the ground "Crash landing" they said in unison.

"Autobot or decepticon?" Jack asked as they looked at the ship.

"Can't tell." she said "Wait here." she commanded as her arm formed into a blaster.

' _Does she really think I can't protect myself'_ Jack thought looking offended.

A couple minutes later Arcce stumbled out of the ship with wide eyes and she was breathing like she was scared of something.

"Arcce?" Jack called out as he ran to her "what's wrong?" he asked as he saw her wide eyes.

"I know who this ship belongs to." she told him. "Arcee to base. I need a ground bridge asap." she said over the coms, but she only received static in reply.

"What? Why? Whose ship is this?" he asked.

"Arcee to base do you read? Scrap. The ship's got to be transmitting a high-frequency scrambler pulse." Arcee said with frustration in her voice.

"Arcee, you're kind of freaking me out here." he said, but she ignored him

"Wait here." She commanded as she walked deeper into the forest. looking at the forest she had a flashback of when she was captured on Cybertron.

"Arcee?" Jack asked as he got her attention. Arcee had a look of horror on her face but it only lasted for a few seconds before she got a serious look.

"Climb on." Arcee told him as she transformed to her vehicle form. As soon as she felt him sit on the seat she took off down the path.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Jack yelled as he held on tight. "Was that really necessary? He asked the blue femme when they finally stopped.

"Arcee to base." "Scrap" she said as she drove away, once again ignoring him.

"Look, I've been in a lot of danger before so-"

"Wait here. I mean it this time" she commanded

[scoffs] "Ok, first you shut me out and now your ditching me? I thought I was your partner." He said in disbelief .

"No, Jack, you're a kid. You're only supposed to be here because this was supposed to be no-risk. Got it?" she asked as she stood and glared at him before driving away.

Jack glared at Arcee as she drove away. Walking up to the abyss, where Arcee dropped him off, "She doesn't seem to remember who I am." he smirked to himself as he used the force and jumped across to the other side as if it was as easy as breathing.

Arcce was walking through the woods looking for her target as she thought about how she lost her partner Tailgate. She was pulled from her memories when she saw her rival Airachnid about to kill a human that was resting in his tent. Running as fast as she could she slammed into Airachnid making them both roll down a steep hill.

Finally making it to the bottom both femmes glared at each other. "Arcee. Small universe." Airachnid said.

"To small, Airachnid." Arcee said back.

"You're still holding a grudge? The war has been over for megacycles." Airachnid explained.

"Tell that to the decepticons." Arcee fired back as she charged forward trying to get a punch in.

Airachnid blocked the punch before throwing Arcee into a cliff wall. Arcee and Airachnid Started firing their blasters at each other but neither one his the other. Arcee ran and kicked Airachnid in the face before standing over her while aiming her blaster at her spark.

Both femmes were pulled from their fighting by the sound of falling rocks. Both looking up they saw Jack just standing their with his cloak blowing in the wind, he didn't move, didn't speak, didn't do anything, just watching the femmes go at it.

Airachnid took advantage of the distraction and hit Arcee in the face before using her webs to tie Arcee to the cliff wall.

"Arcee!" Jack yelled as he jumped off a forty foot ledge, only bending his knees slightly when he landed on the ground.

Airachnid looked at the human making his way towards them. While Airachnid was distracted, Arcee freed one of her arms and using her blasters and shooting Airachnid in the back making her lose consciousness for a little while.

"I told you to wait for me!" Arcee yelled franticly.

"Well, partners don't ditch partners" Jack said as he was about to use his saber to cut Arcee loose, but her next sentence stopped him.

"Get this through your head... you're not my partner. You're a liability." Arcee snapped, top caught up in her own thoughts to remember that Jack could fight as good if not better then her.

"what?" Jack asked as a look of hurt passed over his face, but it was gone as quickly as it came.

You sure do have problems hanging on to your partners, don't you? We both know what happened to Tailgate. And I recently picked up some decepticon radio chatter regarding the passing of cliffjumper. At some point you have to ask yourself, Arcee, is it them, or is it me." Airachnid said as she taunted Arcee.

"don't you get it now, Jack? She's not interested in me. She hunts indigenous species, and she's on earth. That means humans. You! Run!" Arcee yelled as Jack started running.

[laughs] "And that's why I now prefer to work alone. It's so sad when bad things happen to those close to you." But don't get me wrong... I fully intend to snuff out your spark. And, believe me, I will make it hurt. But that won't compare to the pain you'll feel knowing I'm adding your human to my collection."

Jack was hiding behind a tree listening to what Airachnid was saying, but for some reason when she said it, Jack felt pain coming from her. but he didn't have time to think about it. Running again, Jack looked back and met eyes with Airachnid for a second. But that second was all it took for Jack to use the force and feel her feelings. She was in pain. Not physical but emotional. Something terrible had happened to her.

Using the force to run faster, Jack was quicker then any human, but Airachnid's long legs were making up for it. "That's the spirit, Jack. Play hard to get." Airachnid said as she taunted him.

Jack however wasn't listening, he was trying to figure out what had happened to make her this way. Crouching down by a fallen tree, Jack tried to catch his breath, He could hear Airachnid coming closer, staying silent he hoped she would just past by.

"Hello, Jack" Airachnid said with a smile, her face a few inches from his own. But of course nothing in Jack's life ever went like it was supposed to.

Jack back flipped over the tree to put some distance between him and her. Running 'again', Jack saw Airachnid's ship in the distance, figuring there was a place to hide, Jack ran toward it.

Jack ran as the ship got closer and closer, but came to a stop when he saw the same trench he had jumped across before. [groans] "oh, come on" He said to himself as he took a running start and used the force and pushed it out of his legs. Landing on the other side, Jack looked back and saw how close Airachnid was. He wanted to find a way to stop her with out hurting her, but so far he couldn't find a way.

Airachnid didn't show it, but she was very intrigued and impressed with this human. She was also surprised when he jumped over the trench. No normal human could ever make that jump. Jumping over the same trench she watched him as he ran away. "You're making this way to easy, Jack. And I do not enjoy being bored. " She yelled. However if she was being honest with herself, she wasn't even sure if she could catch him.

Finally making it the ship, Jack considered going in the ship and hiding there, but he threw that idea away, that would be the first place she would look.

Airachnid watched as she saw the human run to her ship ' _Does he really think he could hide from me in my own ship'_ she thought to herself. She made to her ship and looked for the human. "Now, where did you scamper off to? she asked herself. Looking at the door to her ship, she was that it was opened. "If you wanted a tour, Jack, all you had to do was ask. Did you spot the empty space? I hope you like it. It's where you'll soon hang your head." She yelled as she went inside.

Jack however wasn't inside the ship... he was behind it. Jack was trying to figure out a way to stop Airachnid without killing her. Stepping in a puddle of blue liquid, Jack looked and was the engines were leaking. "Energon" Jack said as a smile came to his face and a plan formed in his head. If he could blow up the ship with Airachnid at a distance, the force of the explosion should knock her out. Picking up a stick, Jack threw it toward the woods so he could lead Airachnid away.

However, Airachnid didn't run into the woods. She was on top of the ship, and saw where the stick came from.

Jack was a few feet away when he used his lightning and shot at the puddle, setting it ablaze. He didn't see Airachnid on top of the engines, but he did hear her yell his name. Looking back he saw Airachnid a few feet from the engines, he saw the fear in her eyes, he knew she wouldn't survive. Time seemed to slow down as Jumped up and used the force to push Airachnid away from the blaze, however he didn't take in consideration how close he was. When the ship explode the force of the blast sent Jack flying before his back slammed into a tree.

Rising up slowly, Jack listened as his bones popped back into place. Looking around for Airachnid, he never saw her hoot him with her webbing, making him stick to the tree. He watched as she jumped from the tree she had been hiding in. Jack watched as she came closer, however she didn't attack him, it looked like she was studying him.

Airachnid was about to say something, but was cut off by a blast to one of her spiders legs. Looking up Jack saw Arcee jump from behind him and attack Airachnid. He also saw a ground bridge opening up and the rest of the bots run through. ' _Arcee must have called them.'_ he thought to himself. Using one of his sabers, he cut himself free of the webbing.

Looking up Jack saw all the bots surrounding Airachnid as she laid on the ground. He also saw Arcee about to shoot her in her spark chamber. Running at full speed, Jack ran and put himself in front of Airachnid "STOP!" he yelled as he put himself in front of Arcee's blaster.

The autobots and even Airachnid herself were surprised as Jack stood there with his arms outstretched protecting Airachnid.

"Move, Jack!" Arcee yelled angrily.

"No, Arcee, You need to stop." He told her calmly. Turning around, Jack knelt down in front of Airachnid's face and Just stared into her eyes.

Airachnid couldn't believe it, she had hunted him, and was going to kill him, and yet this human was protecting her. She watched as Jack knelt down in front of her faceplate and stared into her optics as if he was searching for something. "Why?" she whispered so low that the bots almost didn't hear her.

Jack just gave her a small smile and continued looking in her eyes. "I felt it " He told her, confusing the bots as well as Airachnid.

"Felt what?" she asked.

"The pain you tried to hide... I felt it" He told her.

Airachnid couldn't help it, she cried. As soon as the words left his mouth, Airachnid knew what he meant.

Jack couldn't stand to watch a girl or woman cry, placing one of his hands on her face, he tried t calm her down. "What happened?" he asked her softly.

Before Airachnid could answer, she was cut off by an angry Arcee. "Who cares what happened! She killed Tailgate and now she will pay for it! She yelled as she tried to grab Airachnid by the neck.

Jack raised his hand and used the force to keep Arcee in place, only to receive a glare from her. "I care what happened. What ever happen to her scared her, this isn't the real Airachnid, it's a mask she has put in place to hide her pain. If I can help her... I will" Jack told her as he met her glare with one of his own. "What happened?" He asked as he faced Airachnid once again.

Airachnid looked in Jack's eyes and saw that he really did want to help her. "I used to run a clinic with my brother on Cybertron. We didn't care about the war, we only wanted to help our kind survive. When the war broke out we helped soldiers from both sides." She explained. "I went out one day to go get supplies and didn't see that the clinic was being raided. When I came back I saw my vrother arguing with an autobot. The bot was demanding that my brother only help other autobots and turn away the decepticons, My brother refused and the bot shot him, killing him instantly." She said. The bots were shocked but didn't say anything. "I spent the next few days crying. Megatron found me and told me he could help me get justice for my brother, I couldn't resist. She said, never taking her eyes off Jack as she watched his reactions to her story.

Jack was feeling her emotions throughout her story, and knew that she wasn't lying. "It was tailgate that killed your brother... Wasn't it?" he asked softly as he watched Airachnid nodded her head lightly.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Arcee roared as she was preparing to shoot Airachnid.

"She's not lying" Jack explained as his hand was still on Airachnids face keeping her calm.

"How can you be sure, Jackson?" Optimus asked watching the entire thing.

"I was sensing her emotions throughout her entire story... There was no deceit in her heart" Jack explained giving Airachnid a small smile, which she returned.

"Tailgate wouldn't do anything like that!" Arcee yelled. She was becoming blind with anger. "Tell them he wouldn't do that, Optimus!" She yelled staring at Optimus.

Optimus only put his head down "I can't do that" He said. Seeing Arcee's wide eyes and the others curious looks he decided to explain. Before I decided to Arcee and Tailgate Partners he was once part of a group that listened to no one. They called themselves autobots but they did whatever they felt was necessary to win the war no regardless of the consequences." He explained.

"So, what now?" Bulkhead asked

"Now she comes with us" Jack said shocking everyone once again.

"Are you serious!?" Ratchet yelled/asked "She's a decepticon!?" he yelled.

"Actually I'm not." Airachnid said getting everyone's attention. "After I got justice for my brothers murder I told Megatron I didn't want to fight anymore. Needless to say he wasn't very happy about it, he tried to kill me. I escaped on a ship but I couldn't go back so I started going around the galaxy collecting differient aliens, which led me here." She explained.

"Airachnid." Optimus said getting her attention. "If we allowed you to stay with us... would you help us?" He asked.

Airachnid thought about it before looking at Arcee's face and seeing anger and hate in her optics. Looking at jack's face she saw hope and acceptance at whatever she chose. Looking at Optimus she nodded her head, "I will" She said.

"Raf, we need a bridge" Optimus said over the comms as the others except Arcee cheered for their new ally.

When the ground bridge opened everyone stepped through. Arriving on the other side the bots saw Miko, Raf's and Fowler's shocked faces at the newcomer. While Bulkhead and Bumblebee explained what happened to Miko, Raf, and Fowler, Jack looked and saw Arcee about to walk away to her room. Jack sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, he figured something like this would happen. "Arcee?" Jack asked getting her attention, "I Know you're u-"

"Don't" Arcee commanded. "You have no idea how I feel."

"I... I just wanted to help her" Jack tried to explain.

Yeah? Well you shouldn't have! You should have killed her when you had the chance! You have the power!" She yelled getting everyone's attention.

"Where was you thinking of my power when you were saying I was a liability instead of your partner!" Jack yelled. "I will not kill anyone if I can help them instead." Jack explained.

"She killed Tailgate!" Arcee yelled while she pointed at Airachnid.

"And You were willing to kill her!" Jack yelled back. "You're so blinded by hate that you almost looked like a decepticon!" He continued "I lost everything to Vader, but you don't see me going around pushing everyone away trying to kill him, And do you want to know why? Because that would make me no better then him!" He finished

Arcee was so blinded by her anger that she didn't know what she was doing anymore. "SHUT UP!" She yelled as she swung her arm back hitting Jack and making him fly into the silo wall, cracking it.

Everyone, and even Arcee were in shock at what just happened.

Jack just slowly picked himself up, his eyes wide. He had been hit harder, but that didn't make it any better that it was his partner that had struck him. Getting control of his emotions, Jack started walking to the exit.

"Jack, I... I... I didn't mean-" Arcee tried to say. But Jack wouldn't listen, he needed to meditate before his anger got the best of him.

"I'm going home." Jack told Optimus, not bothering to turn around to look at anyone else.

Nodding his head, Optimus turned to Bulkhead. "Bulkhead could you drop Jackson at ho-"

"No" Airachnid interrupted, "I will take him home" she said looking at Optimus, to which he nodded his head. Following Jack to the exit, she never even turned to look at Arcee.

"I didn't mean to" Arcee whispered to herself after they had left, before walking to her room, she would give Jack the night before trying to apologize.

Airachnid scanned Fowler's helicopter after they left, now in the air there was only silence the entire trip. Making sure it was clear, Airachnid and Jack walked into the garage before shutting the door.

"Goodnight, Airachnid" Jack said softly, about to enter the house.

"Wait" Airachnid said getting his attention "Why did you help me?" she asked.

Taking a deep breath, Jack wondered what was the reason he helped her. "I don't know" He said confusing her. seeing her confused face he decided to try to explain. "All I know, is that you tried to sound tough, but you were in terrible pain. I knew you lost someone and it was like something was telling me to help you" he said trying to explain what happened.

"Well, I'm glad you did" she said with a smile.

"So am I" he said returning her smile. "Good night, Airachnid" He said as he turned and went inside the house.

"Good night... Jack" she said to her self as she watched him go inside. She felt something in her spark but didn't know what it was. For some reason She was excited to find out.

 **There is chapter 6. Sorry it took so long, I was busy with my other story and work and everything else.**

 **Next chapter - Will Jack forgive Arcee or will his Airachnid be his new partner. Wait and find out.**

 **Until next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jack yawned as he rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes. Looking around He found himself in the garage, with Airachnid still sleeping a few feet from him. _'how did I get here?,'_ he wondered, before his eyes widened as he rembered the night before.

 **flashback**

Jack quickly sat up in his bed, sweat rolling from his face as he gasped for air. He had another nightmare, except this nightmare was the worst one yet. Vader had come for him. The autobots tried to protect them but they were no match for him. Jack tried to help, but his body wouldn't move. He was forced to watch as Vader killed all his family one by one.

Jack knew that the his mom and the other kids and the bots wanted to help him, but after the nightmare he had, it only strengthened his resolve to not let his family fight vader with him when the time came.

Throwing his blanket from his body, Jack left his room and went to a bedroom on the other side of the hall. Opening the door, Jack stuck his head in and saw his mother sleeping peacefully on her bed with a small smile on her face. Ever since Jack came back home, his mother was happier and was always smiling.

Jack smiled as he closed the door and continued walking through the house. Finally making it to the garage door, Jack opened it and walked in. Jack set his eyes on the spider themed femme the was sitting on the floor with her back on the wall.

Airachnid was deep in thought when she heard the door beside her open. Turning her head she saw Jack walk through, however as she was about to greet him, she saw something that made her gasp in shock and her optics to widen. Jack only wore some shorts to bed last night, so all his muscles were on full display, which Airachnid took a few seconds to look at, but what made her gasp was all the scars that were shown.

Jack saw her eyes go wide and her mouth drop as she stared at him, looking down he saw that all he wore was a pair of shorts, which meant that Airachnid could see all the scars he tried to hide. Rubbing the back of his neck, Jack turned his gaze to the floor below him.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Airachnid decided it was time to get some information from the human boy. "So, Jack," she started, getting his attention. "If we are going to be... friends?" she said questioningly as she looked at him, almost as if she was asking permission. Seeing him nod his head slightly and give her a small smile, that made her spark beat a little faster, she went back to what she was saying, " I believe it should be best if I knew somethings about you, after all I told you my story," she said as she pointed to his scars.

Jack nodded his head, a thoughtful expression on his face. "You're right. If we are going to work together and become friends, it is only fair I tell you my story," he said. Grabbing a seat beside her on the floor, Jack told her all about his past and what he was supposed to be. He told her about Vader and his punishments, about his friend Proxy, who led Vader away so Jack could escape, and finally, he told her about his powers and how he could fight a decepticon and win.

"So, let me get this straight," Airachnid said as her eyes widened in realization, "The whole time I was chasing you through the woods, you could have turned around and beat me into the ground, anytime you wanted?" she asked.

"Yep" Jack said in reply, his eyes drooping as he unknowingly leaned on Airachnids side.

"Then... Why didn't you?" She asked soflty, more to herself then to him.

"Because I wanted to stop you, not kill you," he said, his eyes drooping a little more. "Like I said, I knew you were in pain and wanted to help you. Couldn't do that if I killed you."

Airachnid was deep in thought when she felt a weight on her side, looking down she saw Jack lean against her, fighting sleep as much as he could.

Jack chose that moment to speak one final time. "Airachnid" he said getting her attention.

"Yes Jack?" she asked softly, smiling at the young adult as she gazed at him.

"I feel sleepy now, So I'm going to go to sleep, ok?" He said, unconsciously getting more comfortable against the spider femmes side.

Airachnid took one of her fingers and started running it through his black hair, "Ok, Jack. Goodnight" she said as she continued petting his hair.

"Goodnight" he said as sleep overtook him.

Airachnid sat their and let the young man use her as a pillow, while she continued to play with his hair. She wondered what these feelings were. A couple days ago she thought that humans were tiny insects that needed to be destroyed, but looking at the young man beside her, she realized she was wrong. "Goodnight, Jack," she said softly. Before she fell asleep, one thought ran through her mind, ' _I think, I am going to like it here.'_

 **Flashback end**

Jack smiled as he remembered the night before. Deciding that they weren't in any hurry, Jack leaned back onto the still sleeping Airachnid, trying to get just a little more sleep. Sadly that didn't happen because June chose that exact moment to walk into the garage. let's just say, she wasn't expecting to see her son leaning into bot, that looked like a spider, that she had never met before.

"Jack... What is going on?" she asked, raising one of her eyebrows.

Jack chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. After Jack woke the spider femme up, he told her the story of how they met, what happened in the woods, and what happened when they made it back to base. June wasn't happy when she heard that Arcee had struck her son in a fit of rage.

After the story, June told Jack that she was off to work, and he was not to cause trouble. After reassuring his mother, and putting on some fresh clothes, Jack and Airachnid decided to head back to the base.

Arcee paced back and forth through the base as she waited on Jack to show up, she was ready to apologize, she still wasn't happy about Jack accepting Airachnid, but she still needed to apologize.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of light foot steps, and the sound of... laughter? Turning her head to the entrance of the base, she saw Airachnid walking in, with a laughing Jack sitting on her shoulder. Anger, and some other emotion she couldn't identify, flared within her, but she managed to push it back down.

Deciding it was as good of time as any, she walked up to Airachnid, causing them both to go silent. "Hey, Jack... Can I... talk to you for a second?" she asked, practically forcing her eyes to look into Jack's blue/grey ones.

"Sure" Jack said, jumping down from Airachnid's shoulder. landing almost silently, Jack started walking towards the back of the base, Arcee followed, but her and Airachnid were glaring at each other with every step she took.

Jack led Arcee to the end of the hallway, so the others couldn't hear their conversation. "So, what did you want to talk about, Arcee" Jack asked, putting his hands in pockets and leaning back against the wall.

Arcee's gaze went to the floor, the nervousness she tried to fight was starting to set in. Taking a second to gather herself, she looked Jack in the eye. "Jack... I-I... I just.. I just wanted to apologize for what I did yesterday," she said as she forced herself to look at him. She wouldn't admit it, but she was scared of what his reply would be.

Jack watched Arcee during her apology and came to one conclusion, she was telling the truth, she was sorry. "It's ok, Arcee. I know you didn't mean to.," Jack told her with a smile.

"Really? you forgive me?" Arcee asked, not believing that Jack would forgive her so easily.

"Of course I do." Jack told her as he put one of his hands on her arm.

Arcee smiled, a couple tears falling as she scooped him up and hugged him. "thanks, Jack"

Jack just smiled as he hugged her back.

After a couple of minutes, Arcee set Jack back on the floor. "I already set up Airachnids room." she said, as she was excited to back to Jacks house.

Jack rubbed the back, a habit that Arcee noticed whenever he was nervous, "Well... haha... I... already told her, she could stay in the garage with you," he told her, his gaze going to the floor.

And just like a light switch, Arcee's smile went to a frown. "Why would you do something like that" she asked, trying to hide the anger in her voice, but Jack still heard it.

"Well, I just figured that this would be a good chance for you and Airachnid to get to know each other. You guys are more alike then you think." Jack said, completely serious

"We are nothing alike!" she said/yelled, she wasn't yelling, but she wasn't speaking quietly either.

"yes, you are. She lost someone important to her, and she killed the person responsible. You lost someone important to you, and you tried to kill the one responsible. There are more ways that you are alike, but that is the main one."

Arcee didn't say anything, she just turned and walked back to the main room of the base. She refused to believe that her and Airachnid could ever be friends.

"ARCEE, WAIT" Jack yelled, wanting to explain what he meant, but she kept walking away, acting like she never heard him.

Once she was gone, Jack sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. She needed to understand that if she continued to hate Airachnid nothing good would happen.

Jack walked down the hallway, back to the main room and saw that everyone else had arrived while he and Arcee were talking. Looking around he saw Ratchet was working on one of his computers, explaining something to Optimus, who was giving Ratchet his full attention, Miko and Raf were playing a video game, Arcee was leaning against the wall, crossing her arms while a frown was on her face, and Airachnid was just standing there, unsure of what to do, But her optics seemed to glow a little brighter when she saw Jack walk toward her.

Arcee watched as Jack walked back into the main room, but she never greeted him. She watched as he walked over to HER, and she also saw how Airachnids optics went a little bit brighter when she saw Jack, and suddenly the situation hit her full force, Airachnid LIKED Jack!

Arcee's eyes narrowed and a small growl left her lips, but thankfully no one else heard it. Jack was HERS! not Airachnid's!

Arcee and everyone else were brought out of their thoughts by an alarm going off, and Fowler's face popping up on the computer screen

"PRIME!"

Optimus calmly walked in front of the screen, "Yes, agent Fowler?" he asked.

"We have a situation. A couple minutes ago, one of our satellites took a picture of a few unidentified ships entering earths atmosphere. We want you to find out who they are, and if they are friendlys." Fowler told him as he sent the coordinates, and the picture that was taken.

Jack looked at the photo, his eyes wide as he gasped, which got everyone's attention.

"Jack?" Arcee and Airachnid asked in unison, which caused them to glare at each other again.

"Jackson" Optimus called, gaining the young mans attention. "Do you know who these ships belong to?"

Jack nodded, his eyes never leaving the screen, "Yeah, they are Vader's ships," he told them, making everyone tense up.

Optimus nodded, before turning back toward Fowler, "Very well, agent Fowler. We shall deal with the threat," he told him, making Fowler nod, before he shut the screen off. "Ratchet" Optimus called, making the medic turn toward him. "We need a bridge at these coordinates" he told him.

"I'm going with you" Jack told him, as he stepped forward. "If Vader is on one of those ships, you will need me," he told Optimus, making a very valid point.

"If Jack's going, we're going to" Miko said suddenly, Raf nodding as he stood beside her, he was afraid, but he had fire in his eyes. Jack was his friend... he would not let him go alone.

"Count us in too" Bulkhead said Bumblebee beeping enthusiastically beside him.

"Well... I suppose if one of you get hurt you will need a medic" Ratchet said as he grabbed everything he would need.

Jack looked at his family, tears gathering in his eyes. He looked toward Airachnid and Arcee.

Airachnid smiled, "I'm always with you, Jack" she told him.

Arcee just nodded her head, giving Jack a small smile, she knew they had their problems, but in the end everything would be ok.

Jack finally let the tears fall as he ran and hugged Arcee, who hugged him back with a smile and a relieved look in her eyes. After about ten seconds, they let each other go. As the ground bridge opened, Jack closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, before opening his eyes and waking through.

On the other side, Jack and the others quickly hid behind some hills, so they wouldn't be spotted. Looking over the top, Jack saw four of Vader's ship landing on the ground, a fifth one was smoking, as it looked like it crashed landed.

"Stay here, and remain hidden" Jack told them, not waiting for a reply, he ran towards the ships, light sabers in his hands, though they were deactivated.

Once he made it to the four ships, their doors opened and ten stormtroopers came out of each ship. Once the troopers were on the ground they saw Jack standing there. A couple seconds passed as the troopers nor Jack did anything except stare at each other. Then by some unseen signal the clones raised their blasters, the same time Jack activated his sabers. And they charged.

Airachnid and Arcee were about to run onto the battlefield, but an arm from Optimus stopped them.

"We need to wait and see if their are any more of them" He told them. "Plus... it seems Jackson does not require our help," he added, making the femmes turn their optics back toward Jack, where they widened when they saw Jack cut the troopers down one by one.

Jack kicked a trooper in the helmet, making him fall to the ground, where Jack stabbed him with his saber. Turning around Jack saw a trooper try to blast him from behind, but jack used the forced to pull trooper to him, where he was also stabbed. Jack continued to block the blaster shots, a few reflected back a hit the troopers in their chests. Jack jumped, and landed in the middle of the final five troopers, he spun around in a complete circle and cut all five across the chest, killing them instantly as they fell on the ground.

The bots, Miko and Raf were standing there with wide eyes, shocked at the way they saw Jack fight. He was like the wind, never stopping or slowing, and moved around every obstacle that was in his way.

The shocked silence was broken by Miko's shouting, "DUDE, THAT WAS SO COOL!"

Jack just turned his head as he continued walking toward the last ship, "Killing people is never cool, Miko" he told her, not angrily, but serious.

Jack was a few feet away from the ship, when the door was blasted open, and a familiar droid walked out with a man, that had wight hair, and was dressed in armor. "Proxy?" Jack asked, shock clearly evident in his voice.

The droid turned its head, and Jack saw the droids optics shine brighter. "MASTER!" the droid yelled as he walked/ran toward Jack.

"PROXY!" Jack yelled out in happiness as he ran and hugged his first friend.

Everyone else watched with small smiles as they watched their friend laugh and cry in happiness. Miko walked up to them and poked Proxy in the side, "so... what is so special about this robot, Jack" she asked, making Jack and Proxy look at her.

"He's more then just a robot, Miko" he told her with a smile. "Proxy was my first friend. Vader gave him to me to train with, but after some rewiring I made it where he acted like he has emotions, even though he has none."

Raf was the one to walk up this time, "How does he help you train, Jack" He asked, shock and awe were clear in his voice.

Jack just smiled wider as he turned to Proxy, "Show them, buddy" he told the droid, who just nodded, before he suddenly transformed into Miko.

The real Miko circled proxy as she looked the projection of herself up and down, "Ok... that's cool"

Proxy suddenly turned back into himself and smacked himself in the head, as he could believe he forgot the reason he went out to search for his master. "Master" Proxy started, Making Jack look at him. "I have very grave news. Vader is coming" he said as he looked around and saw the bodies of the troopers, "But... I guess you already knew that."

Jack just nodded his head, before looking past proxy and seeing the white haired man for the first time. "Proxy... who is this?" Jack asked.

The man walked up and extended his hand toward Jack, "I am jedi master Kota. I am here on behalf of the republic" the man, now identified as Kota, said.

"Greetings Master Kota. I am Optimus Prime, leader of the autobots." Optimus said as he stepped forward. "I believe it may be best if we discuss this back at base." he told everyone, who nodded and stepped back through the ground bridge.

"Airachnid" Arcee said after everyone else had left. Gaining the spider bots attention she continued, "I think you need to stay away from Jack" she growled out .

Airachnid smiled, "Oh... and why would I do that?" she asked, already knowing where this was going.

Arcee just narrowed her eyes, "I saw how happy you were when Jack walked back into the room when we were don talking. You like him don't you? she asked as she took a threating step forward.

Airachnid just tapped her chin with one of her clawed fingers, acting as if she was in thought, "So what if I do?" she asked as the smile never left her face, but Arcee could still see that Airachnid did have feelings towards him.

"Well I'm only going to tell you this once... Back off, Jack is mine, and I will not lose him to you." Arcee growled out.

Airachnid was no longer smiling, "Yours? HA... you seem to be getting mad at him for everything he does. And what if I do Like him, I am going to claim him first." She said as she walked to the space bridge, but turned around and looked back at Arcee, "And since you seem to be avoiding him... I would say I have a head start" she said as she walked through the ground bridge.

Arcee just continued to glare at the spot where Airachnid was standing, Airachnid may have a head start, but she would catch up, and she would make sure that Jack chose her over that fat spider.

 **Hey guys, sorry it took so long for this chapter, I was in Canada and couldn't take my computer. But now I am back and will continue writing and updating, so just hold tight and the next chapters will come.**

 **Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When everyone got back to the base Jack called his mother and asked her to come to the base because there was someone he wanted her to meet. When June went to the base she had no idea that her son wanted her to meet the only friend that he had when he was with Vader. Jack introduced June to Proxy, and Proxy showed her how he could become anyone and how he pretended to be Jack so his master could escape Vader's grasp.

Once the introductions were over with Kota stepped forward, "Jack" he started, getting the young mans attention. "Vader is on his way. The republic would very much appreciate it if you would aid us in capturing him."

Jack just looked at the Jedi Master with a serious face. "Do you really believe that you could capture him ALIVE?" Jack asked with his arms crossed over his chest. "He will fight with everything he has. He will even sacrifice his troops in order to escape. There is no way you can capture him, and even if you did he would just escape." he said. "The only way that you will be able to win the war... is to kill Vader AND the emperor."

Kota shook his head "It doesn't have to be that way," he said. "And that is not the jedi way," he finished.

Jack snorted "well no offence, the jedi don't do a lot of things, they didn't love, they didn't have children, and they didn't allow themselves to feel emotions, they took children from their homes and didn't allow them to see their family's for a long time," he told the jedi in front of him. "If that is what it means to be a part of the light side... then I think I will stay on the side I'm on."

"And what side are you on?" Kota asked.

"My own," Jack said simply.

"The republic could use someone like you." Kota said, wanting to change Jack mind.

Jack just shook his head, "I don't care about the republic and I don't care about the empire," he said shocking everyone in the room. "All I care about are my planet, my home, and the people I love," he said, turning his gaze to his mom, friends, and the bots. "If anyone comes here with evil intentions then they will have to deal with me," he finished as he sent a glare to the jedi master before turning and started walking away.

"you're weak" Kota suddenly said, making Jack stop.

Arcee and Airachnid glared at the white haired man. who was he to call the person they like weak.

June wanted to yell at him but held her tongue, she knew her son could handle him self.

Bulkhead, Miko, Bumblebee, and Raf wanted to attack the white haired man, but Optimus shook his head at them.

Optimus and Ratchet just stood there and watched.

Proxy took a step back, he knew first hand what his master could do, and he was not about to get in between them. He knew one thing though, Kota had a death wish.

"What did you say?" Jack asked, turning back.

"You heard me. You're a coward, and weak. As a warrior trained in the force you should help us defeat the emperor, but you hide here on this backwater planet while people are dying," Kota said. with his arms crossed.

Jack could feel the lighting flow through his veins, but held it back. Jack glared at Kota before speaking once more. "People die everyday," he said calmly. "And I never wanted to be trained in the force, Vader kidnapped me from my home and forced me to become his apprentice. This war is yours... not mine," he finished.

"I see," Kota said as he reached behind his back and brought out his lightsaber. "Then perhaps for you to help us, all you need is the right motivation," he finished, sending a glance toward June.

Jack took a threatening step forward. "If you are threatening me or my family... then I advise you to think about your next move _very_ carefully," Jack said in a low dangerous voice that even made Optimus shiver.

"It's not something I am happy doing, but we are on the verge of losing the war. And you know Vader, you know where is ships are and his base. You are an asset we cant afford to lose. So, I ask you again," Kota said as green blade came the hilt of his saber and he put the blade near Junes neck, "will you help us?"

Nobody moved. The bots didn't want to risk anything happening, MIko and Raf were breathing heavy with tears running down their face.

Proxy suddenly turned into Master Windu and was about charge at Kota. But he was cut of by Jack raising his hand.

"No, Proxy" he said, his eyes never leaving Kota and his mother. "I need to be the one to teach the _jedi master_ his place," he said as he reached his hand up and unclasped his black cloak, allowing it to slide off his shoulders and fall to the floor.

"Do you really think you can fight against me? A jedi master with decades of training," Kota asked, pushing June away and holding his saber with both hands in front of him.

"Oh I know I can," Jack told him as he reached up to his chest and unclasped his lightsabers. "Unlike you, who had a kind master who was patient and cared for you. I had Vader, who was harsh and would torture me when I did something wrong," he said. June was silently crying as she heard her son talk to the Jedi. Arcee and Airachnid also had a few energon tears slip from their optics.

"While you learned because you wanted to," Jack said with a growl. "I learned because I had to survive, and to come home to my family," he said, looking into his mothers eyes. Turning back he glared at Kota, "And that makes me stronger then you," he said. As soon as the last word left his lips, Jack activated his sabers, a bold blue illuminating his face and eyes.

It was like time stopped in the base. No one moved, and they hardly breathed. Everyone watched the two Jedi with bated breath. Then by some unseen signal the two vanished, but only for a second, before reappearing and striking at each other.

The bots, June, Miko, Raf, and Proxy watched as Kota and Jack fought each other. For the bots and the and the humans, who had never seen two jedi fight before, they could only describe it in two words... beautiful and terrifying. It was beautiful because they never stopped, their motions were like water. It was as if they were watching a dance... a very dangerous and deadly dance. And it was terrifying because they saw the scorch marks on the floor from where the sabers marked the floor. They knew that one wrong move and somebody could lose an arm.

They were brought out of their thoughts by the sound of a large crash. When everyone looked, they saw Kota trying to stand back up. There was a crater in the wall behind him, and his saber was laying on the floor beside him. They saw Jack running at a fast pace toward him. Jack raised his hand, forcing Kota's saber to come flying at him. When Kota's lightsaber was about two feet away, Jack swung his own saber and cut the tip of kota's saber clean off, not enough to completely destroy it but enough to disable it. What shocked every one the most, was that Jack never stopped running.

When Jack reached Kota, he raised one of his sabers to his throat. "Yield to me, and this goes no further," Jack told him with a cold glare.

Kota looked into the young mans eyes and saw nothing but coldness. He knew that if he didn't yield, that Jack would not hesitate to kill him where he stood. Kota looked down to the floor in shame and muttered, "I yield"

Jack nodded his head once and deactivated his lightsabers before clipping them back to his chest. Walking away, but not before giving Kota one piece of advice. "One final thing," he said getting the old mans attention. "If you ever threaten the people I love again... I will kill you, slowly and painfully," he finished. Turning to his worried mother, he gave her a hug before he continued walking out of the base.

Arcee and Airachnid sent Optimus a look, to which he nodded his head. Arcee started walking after Jack, Airachnid only a few steps behind her. "Where are _you_ going?" Arcee asked with frown.

" _I_ am going to check on Jack, and to make sure he is ok," she said with a sweet smile. _' that and I am going to make sure you don't steal him for yourself '_ she finished in her mind.

Arcee's frown deepened and she glared at the spider bot, "I don't need your help to check on MY partner, Airachnid"

"Don't you mean our partner, Arcee?" Airachnid said with a grin.

"No! he is my partner! Not yours, not our, MINE!" Arcee said, giving Airachnid a glare that could almost melt steel.

"Who says?" Airachnid challenged.

"ME!" Arcee screams.

"Well then, I guess it is a good thing I don't listen to you," Airachnid said calmly, ignoring the danger of getting Arcee mad.

Arcee opened her mouth to continue screaming at her rival, but stopped and closed her mouth when they saw Jack sitting cross legged on the ground in the middle of the desert. Arcee and Airachnid glanced at each other before shrugging and walked up to him. When they reached they looked at his face, and saw that his eyes were closed and he was taking deep breaths. Both femmes recognized it when Jack was meditating, so they decided to give him a few minutes. They remember when Jack had spent six hours meditating once. Hopefully it wont be that long they thought.

Jack opened his eyes after he had finished meditating, and looked up to see Arcee and Airachnid looking at him in concern. "Hey girls," he said with a smile. "What are you doing here?" he asked softly.

Arcee and Airachnid sat on the ground beside him. "We were just wanting to check on you," Arcee said softly, Airachnid nodded her head lightly.

Jack smiled wider, happy that they cared for him so much. "Yeah. I'm ok," he told them. "When he threatened mom and you guys... I just lost it." Looking at the ground in front of him, Jack continued to speak, "You girls, the rest of the bots, miko, Raf, an mom are the most important people in my life," he said as he looked in to the femmes eyes. "I couldn't bear it if something happened to you." he said with sadness in his voice.

Arcee and Airachnid smiled softly as they looked at Jack as he spoke his heart out to them. Airachnid was the first to act. Reaching down, she rubbed Jack's back softly and looked right into his blue/grey eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, Jack," she said.

Arcee was the next one to act. Looking into Jack's, she tried to calm him down. "Nothing will happen, Jack," she said softly. "Besides, when we are together... nothing can stop us," she told him with a smile.

Jack smiled as he rubbed his tears away. "Thanks girls," he said.

Airachnid was about to speak, but was cut off by Optimus's voice. ' _Airachnid, Arcee, you are need back at base. We have found a dark energon signature, we are going to investigate.'_

"On our way," Arcee said as she transformed and allowed Jack to climb on.

Once Arcee, Airachnid, and Jack were back at base, Jack walked back toward Miko and Raf, who hugged him as soon as he got there, while the bots talked through their mission.

"Megatron must be making up for lost time. If he intends to revive another army of the undead, we must do everything in our power to stop him," Optimus said to the other bots. "Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Airachnid, and Ratchet, you're with me. Arcee-." he started, but was cut off by Arcee.

"Ground bridge operator. Got it," she finished as she went to the controls.

"Good luck, Bulkhead! Bring the Hurt!" Miko said, never looking up from the picture that she was drawing.

Jack and Raf narrowed their eyes in thought ' _What are you up to.'_

As soon as the bots went through the portal, Miko grinned before she threw her notebook down and ran down the stairs to the portal, never noticing that she dropped her phone before she went through.

' _I KNEW IT!_ ' Jack thought. "Making a break," he told Raf as he ran after her. However instead of running down the stairs he grabbed Raf and jumped over the rail and fell to the floor.

While all of this was taking place, Arcee never heard them nor did she look up from the computer screen she was looking at.

On the other side of the portal, Jack took notice of the area around him, a desert path with rock walls on either side. Getting back to the problem at hand, Jack found Miko on top of a rock formation watching the autobots.

"Miko," Jack hissed as he grabbed her wrist. " It is to dangerous for you to be here."

"Come on, I missed out last time," she said. "Now is the perfect opportunity for me to take some snaps," she said as she looked in her pockets for her phone. "My phone!" she cried, "I must have left it back at base."

"Starscream! Stand down." Jack heard Optimus yell. Looking up, Jack saw Optimus and the other bots aiming their blasters at starsceam. "ARRG YOU STAND DOWN!" Starscream yelled as he raised his arm and shot a missile at the bots. Jack grabbed Miko and Raf and covered them with his body as the missile hit the ground.

Once the explosion was over, Jack let Miko and Raf up, just in time to see Optimus shoot Starscream's arm off. Seeing Starscream's shocked face, it was very hard for Jack to not fall to the ground in laughter.

Jack's thoughts were cut off my Miko's scream. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE ME LOSE MY PHONE!" she yelled in his face.

Optimus looked at the kids. " _Arcee to Optimus, the children are missing."_ he heard over the radio. "We have a visual. Send the ground bridge," he told her. What nobody noticed was that Starscream called for a ground bridge as well. A couple seconds later two ground bridges appeared, with only a few feet between them.

"Two?" Ratchet asked himself, his eyes flickering between the the two portals. deciding that the one closest to them was theirs, Ratchet spun around and faced the children. "YOU THREE, INTO OUR GROUND BRIDGE!" He shouted at them.

"Come on," Jack hissed as he grabbed Miko's wrist and dragged her to the portal, Raf only a few feet behind them. What no one saw though, was Starscream grabbing his arm and getting a running start before diving through his own portal, but not before tripping and dropping his arm, but he wasn't about to risk getting caught by the autobots getting it back.

Since someone went through both portals at the same time, the energy around the portals started expanding and the earth around the bots started shaking a little bit. Bulkhead knew something was wrong. "We have to get Miko out of there,"he said as he started running to their portal, leaving indention's in the earth every step of the way. However when Bulkhead was only a few feet away, the energy around the portals exploded, blowing Bulkhead and the other bots away.

Starscream flew out of the ground bridge on board the Nemesis, and landed on the ground. Looking up he saw the vehiclecon at the controls staring at him, in what he could only guess to be in shock. Quickly standing up and dusting the dust off, Starscream jabbed on of his long clawed finger into the soldiers chest, "Not a word about this... to anyone," he said as he limped down the hall.

The bots groaned in pain as they got up from the ground, the children also getting up beside them. "uugghhh that hurt," Miko said as she dusted her clothes off.

"Ratchet, what happened?" Optimus asked.

"I'm not sure," Ratchet told his friend. But if I had to guess, the two portals might have crossed streams and caused a system overload."

"Might? Ugh, more like totally did!" Miko said. But no one seemed to hear her.

"Do you think the children made it through," Bulkhead asked, worry spread across his features.

"Huh?" Jack said s he stood up. Miko stomped up to Bulkhead's foot, "Bulkhead, we're right here!" she yelled. However the yell turned into a scream when Bulkhead took a step forward and his foot went THROUGH Miko. Miko still screamed as she covered her face in fear and fell against Jack's chest.

"Are we...dead?" Jack asked, with only a little fear slipping through.

"I don't want to be a ghost!" Raf cried, his small hand holding tightly onto Jack's cloak.

"Wait a minute," Jack said, gently pushing Miko off of him. "How can we still touch each other?" he asked.

But neither Miko nor Raf could answer because they were cut off by Optimus. "Arcee, have the children made it through?" he asked over the radio.

" _Negative. You mean you don't see them?!"_

"Negative. Bridge us back." he told her.

"They don't see us" Jack said.

Bumblebee started beeping and the bots followed. When they reach him, he pointed to a big hole in the ground. "The grave sight of Skyquake," Optimus said, his eyes never leaving the hole.

"How did we miss Skyquake rising and shining?" Bulkhead asked.

Once the ground bridge appeared the bots started walking to it, but the children didn't. They were watching the bots when Jack caught sight of a zombie Skyquake walking slowly up behind Bulkhead.

"ZOMBIE!" Miko yelled as she took of running to her friend.

"GUYS" Jack yelled from a few feet behind her.

"BEHIND YOU!" Raf yelled as he pointed to it, hoping that the bots could see him.

But the bots couldn't hear them. The zombie Skyquake was right behind Bulkhead. He raised his hand and brought his claws down, but Skyquake's hand went right through Bulkhead.

"Awsome! it cant touch them either," Miko said in excitement.

"um, Miko... that's bad." Jack dryly told her.

"Why?" she asked him.

However Raf was the one to answer. "Because now we are in the shadow zone... with a decepticon zombie," he said in a scared whisper, with eyes also wide in fear.

"oh" Miko said as she realized the danger that they were in.

 **Hey guys. Next chapter will finish the shadow zone episode.**

 **Sorry it took so long for this chapter, I had a problem with my wifi, but i fixed it. I am also sorry about the mistakes i made when I wrote this. I have been so busy during the day and could only write late at night. I WAS SLEEPY WHEN I WROTE THIS. MY EYES BURNED!**

 **Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"GO! GO!" Jack screamed, pushing Miko and Raf to start running. They heard the thundering footsteps of the zombiecon following behind them, but they didn't dare look back. Jack tried to think of a way to keep his friends safe but couldn't find a way of stopping the con without putting them at risk.

Jack stopped running when he heard someone falling and hitting the ground. Looking back he noticed that it was Raf that had fallen and his glasses were in front of him. Jack's face hardened as he ran back and grabbed Raf in his arms, "Come on" he said as he ran with Raf in his arms toward a rock where Miko was hiding.

"Jack, my glasses" Raf said as he puled on Jack's arm.

Looking back, Jack noticed that the con was getting closer and closer. He could reach them but he would have to fight the con and that would put his friends at risk. "oh boy" Jack told himself as he rubbed his forehead from the headache that was forming.

"I cant see without them," Raf said shrugging his shoulders.

Miko put her hands on her hips and gave Raf a look, "What are you, 90?"

"Your not helping." Jack said as he lightly glared at Miko. Jack's face changed as he thought of an idea that could, "But you could," he told her as he smiled.

"Miko smiled and gave a sloppy salute, "What do you need me to do captain?"

"I am going to shock the zombie and try to make him stop, when that happens I want you to run over there and grab Raf's glasses and then run back" Jack told her as he felt the lightning flow through his veins.

"Got it" Miko said as she moved to the edge of the rock and prepared to run.

"Ready? Jack asked, getting a nod from Miko. "GO!" Jack yelled as he ran out and faced the monster. Jack's fingers glowed a light blue as he pushed the lightning through his hands and pushed it through the air and made it hit the zombiecon right at it's chest area. The zombie roared as it was covered by the harsh lightning.

Miko ran and grabbed Raf's glasses and was running back when she stopped when she heard the sound of the zombie roaring in pain. Looking at the zombie she saw that it was covered in lightning and just stood there twitching. Looking at jack, she saw that his eyes were narrowed in determination and his hands were getting light burns from the heat and power of the intense lightning flowing from his hands. "Whoa" Miko said as she looked at Jack with stars in her eyes.

Jack glanced to his left and saw that Miko wasn't running like she should have been, she was just staring at him in wonder. "MIKO, COME ON!" Jack yelled as he tried to buy more time for Miko to get to Raf.

Miko blinked and came out of her thoughts when she heard Jeck yell for her. She looked at Jack and saw that he was sweating from using to much energy. Realizing what was happening, Miko ran back to Raf and handed him his glasses before waiting on Jack.

Jack stopped the lightning and took a few deep breaths while the zombie got back on it feet. Looking up, Jack saw that the zombie was walking to them, Running to where Miko and Raf were hiding, Jack grabbed their hands and started running again. "Come on! Come on!" he urged as he pulled them along.

(AUTOBOT BASE)

"Ratchet, if the children were misdirected to an unintended location, Is there any way to get a fix on their coordinates?" Optimus asked as Ratchet tried to find the children.

"If they were lost, Miko would have called me by now." Bulk head said, hiding his worry.

[buzzes] Bumblebee chirped

"Call _them_? Yes!" Bulkhead said in excitement as he pressed his finger to his comms.

[cellphone ringing]

All of the Bots looked around as they heard Miko's phone in the base. Airachnid looked on the floor and saw a bright pink phone flashing, reaching down she grabbed it before handing it Bulkhead. "oh. _That's_ why Miko hasn't phoned."

"Let me try Jack" Arcee and Airachnid said at the same time before turning and glaring at the other. "I'll do it" Arcee Said with a glare.

"No, I will" Airachnid answered back.

"Enough! Arcee, you try to reach Jackson" Optimus commanded

Arcee sent a smug smile in Airachnid's direction before pressing one of her fingers to her comms and heard the line ring.

(SHADOWZONE)

Jack, Miko, and Raf were hunched forward with their hands on their knees as they gulped down as much air as they could. "The thing about zombies" Miko started getting their attention, "there slow moving" she said as she copied the motion.

[cellphone ringing]

they all stood still as they heard the ringing, "Is that your- PHONE!" all three of them finished at the same time. Jack reash into the pocket of his cargo pants and pulled out his grey phone before flipping it open and pressing it to his ear, "Hello? Arcee?" He asked but only heard static.

"Jack? Jack, can you hear me"? Arcee asked but only heard static as well.

[sighs] "nothing," Jack said hanging his head.

"Gee, imagine that. The fourth diminution has lousy cellphone reception" Miko said sarcastically.

Jack had a thoughtful look for a second before his eyes widened in realization, "Wait, guys, guys, the phone rang. We're getting a signal."

"Maybe the autobots can't see or hear us because we're moving at hyper speed or something" Raf said with a shrug.

"Do you think that they could _read_ us?" Jack asked

"Texting!" Raf said excitedly

[gasps] "text me! If my phones back at the base, maybe they will see it." Miko said with a happy smile.

"good idea" Jack said as he started typing, but stopped when he heard thundering footsteps [boom, boom, boom] Looking up Jack saw the zombie was walking to them, nut he knew that he had to get a message to the autobots. Jack looked over to Miko and Raf and saw the fear in there eyes, and he knew that he had to get them home. Jack unclasped his cloak and let it fall to the ground before handing his phone to Miko. "I will hold it off. you get a message to the bots" Jack said, see Miko's questionable look.

"But Jack, you're already exhausted and pouring sweat, and you don't have your lightsabers" Raf said worriedly as he clung to Jack's pants leg.

"then I guess you better tell them to hurry" Jack said as moved Raf behind him and ran to the roaring zombie.

(AUTOBOT BASE)

"We're dealing with fluctuating energy profiles inside a wide-distortion field. But it may be possible to back-trace their coordinated" Ratchet explained, which is why no one heard Miko's phone vibrating or saw it flashing.

(SHADOWZONE)

Jack continued to hop around and blast lightning and force push the zombie away. Sweat was pouring off of him like a river and he was breathing really hard but he couldn't stop, Miko and Raf needed him.

Raf and Miko watched as they hid behind a rock that was far away from the battle, they watched as their friend fought for them and protected them, they saw how he was suffering for them. "We have to help him, Raf!" Miko cried as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Raf sniffled and wiped both of his eyes, "How? nothing here is solid except us and the ground."

Miko looked around for anything that could be of use, and widened her eyes when she saw the arm that had come from Starscream, and grinned when she saw the missal that was on top. Getting Raf's attention, she pointed to the arm and motioned foe him to follow her. Walking up to the arm, Miko and Raf placed their hands on it and saw that it was solid. "It must have gotten trapped here during the explosion, too" Raf told her.

"Miko turned and saw that Jack was slowing down but still continued to fight strong, but she could see the toll that this was having on him. "Well if it's solid, we can use it." Miko said as a look of determination crossed her face.

Miko and Raf grunted as they pushed Starscream's arm into position. "Do you know how to fire this thing? I don't see a trigger." Miko said as she looked at the arm.

"Starscream did something with his fingers" Raf told her.

Both of their heads snapped up as they heard Jack grunt in pain and land on the ground before getting back up and fighting again. "We only have one shot. We need to make it count." Raf said as Miko grabbed the pointer finger on the hand.

"Ready?' Miko asked, glancing back at Raf

"Ready" he told her.

Miko took a deep breath before she stood up and yelled for Jack, "JACK! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" she yelled as she pulled the finger and launched the missal at the zombie.

Jack heard Miko yell and saw the arm with the missal and immediately knew what they were going to do. He waited until they pulled the trigger and launched the missal before jumping back and watched as the missal exploded when it hit the target.

"How do you like us now!" Miko cried as the smoke cleared. Everyone gasped as the zombie came out of the smoke and roared at the teens. The tens gasped when the zombie started walking toward them but stopped when it's right arm sparked and fell off. everything was silent and still, until the fingers on the blown off arm started moving and the arm came alive and started running like an animal towards the kids.

"Come on! Come on" Jack yelled as he grabbed his cloak and they started running again, the arm trailing right behind them.

"How can the zombie arm move faster then the actual zombie? Miko asked as the arm ran along a rock wall.

(AUTOBOT BASE)

Bulkhead was pacing the main room when he noticed Miko's phone was flashing and beeping, "Miko's phone." he said getting the bots attention. "It wasn't blinking before" he said opening the phone. "Its a message. _In alternate dimension with zombie. Jack is fighting it but doesn't have his lightsabers. Jack cant hold out much longer, he is very exhausted. Help."_ Bulkead read.

"That doesn't seem possible" Arcee said as Airachnid walked up to her and showed her Jack's lightsabers she found on a table.

"Ratchet, can you triangulate the where the message came from with the cellphone signal?" Optimus asked.

"Lets find out" Ratchet said as he typed on his computer.

 _10 minutes later_

"I got it!" Ratchet cried in excitement. "The signal is in the exact spot as the original ground bridge coordinates."

"But we already looked for them there!" Bulkhead cried out in frustration."

"Perhaps, but not in the correct dimensional phase, as their message stated. But if I can recreate the feed-back loop which triggered the event, I might be able to generate a rescue portal." Ratchet explained.

(SHADOWZONE)

The teens stopped running when they saw that they were righ back at Starscream's arm. "Oh come on, this place is like one big merry go round!" Miko cried, throwing her arms up in frustration. Jack fell to his knees as he tried to catch his breath, which drew the attention of Miko and Raf. "Come on Jack, You have to keep going. The bots will be here soon." Raf said moving to Jack's side.

Miko opened her mouth but didn't get to say anything when they heard the voice of Starscream from up ahead "Skyquake, Your master summons you!

How did that freak get into our dimention?" Miko asked

"He didn't. He cant see us." Jack said as he tried to catch his breath.

Miko turned and jumped when she saw the arm still coming for them. Turning back around she shook Jack's shoulder, drawing his attention to the arm behind them. "Forget Starscream. We got to run... some more." she said with a tired huff.

All three started running again when a ground bridge portal appeared, making them stop in their tracks. :A ground bridge portal" Raf said.

"That's got to be our way out" Jack said with a tired smile.

"The bot's got our texts" Miko said as she patted Jack's arm.

On the other side Starscream looked at the portal in confusion. "Mine... or theirs" he growled out as he got into a fighting position and waited.

"If we go through, we run smack into Starscream. If we don't..." Raf started

"We're zombie chow" Jack finished as they watched the arm getting closer.

"Option three... we keep running in circles" Miko said.

"Follow my lead" Jack said as he got into a running position.

The kids waited as the arm got closer and closer, Miko shaking in anticipation. "NOW!" Jack yelled as they ran through the portal, cameout on the other side and ran under Starscreams legs, making him jump in confusion.

"Humans? Where did you vermin..." Starscream trailed off as he was grabbed in the face by the zombies arm. "NO!" he screamed out as he grabbed it off hs face, "This isn't mine! he cried in frustration.

The kids kept running until they were stopped by another ground bridge, and the bots walked out. Jack slumped to his knees in relief. Once they made it back to the base Ratchet called June so she could check on Jack. Optimus looked at he kids in wonder. "Look, if you're going to blame anybody, blame me." Miko said as he rubbed her arm.

"I'm sorry. Could you repeat that a couple dozen times?" Jack asked from the doctors table, where his mother was _still_ poking at him. Arcee and Airachnid stood behind him,not letting him out of their sights.

Miko, what you have endured has been lesson enough" Optimus said with a smile. "We are just glad that you are all safe.

 **Alright guys! that was chapter 9!**

 **I don't know when I will do chapter 10, but don't worry I wont abandon a story I have started.**

 **Leave your reviews and until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The last few days had been very interesting to say the least. First Ratchet had received a message from the republic that they were sending their best pilot to retrieve Master Kota. So after a day of planning a ship landed in front of the base and a blond woman named Juno had stepped out. Jack didn't really mind her except she was very formal, she was standing straight and always had her hands behind her back and addressed him and the others as sir or ma'am (he really hated that).

Before Juno and Kota had left, Juno said that she had a warning for Jack, and it was a warning that had slightly frightened him. 'I cant believe that Vader is close to earth' Jack thought to himself as he made a plan for when Vader did come to earth. He always knew that Vader was going to come for him, but had hoped that vader would be to busy with the war to worry about him... apparently that wasn't the case. Vader was close and he was coming for him.

A couple of days after that Jack had found out that the decepticon Breakdown was captured by MECH. Optimus had decided that they were going to rescue him before MECH had learned anything from him. Bulkhead didn't like that plan and had stayed behind but was later convinced by MIko that if Breakdown died then Bulkhead would never be able to beat him himself. In the end though they had saved him.

Today, Jack planned on doing nothing but resting on the couch at the base... or at least that 'was' the plan.

Jack sighed as he folded his hands behind his head and laid back in the sun and stretched his legs on the slab of rock that he was currently sitting on, it would have been comfortable if it wasn't for the whining girl beside him.

"We're supposed to be at a rock concert, but all I see is ROCK" Miko said as she motioned to the mountain and the cave that was in front of them.

"relax MIko the show doesn't start for two hours" Jack said, trying to calm his friend down.

"Do you know how long I have waited to see Slash Monkey?" Miko asked glaring at Jack

"uh..."

"FOREVER, and its their only U.S. date" Miko cried throwing her hands up in the air.

"There's a shock. I mean, who doesn't love obscure Bulgarian shriek metal?" Jack asked sarcastically

Their conversation was cut off by the loud foot steps and a faint beeping sound, Turning around they saw Bulkhead, Arcee, and Airachnid walking out of the mine.

"By all appearances, the mines been stripped." Arcee told said to the others.

"But I'm getting a signal. It's faint, but it's definitely energon." Bulkhead said as he looked at the device in his hand.

"Whoa" Miko said in amazement as she looked at Jack, who narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"That doesn't make any sense. This operation has been abandoned four, maybe five years. And decepticons never leave energon behind." Airachnid said with a thoughtful expression.

"Uh, guys" Jack said getting the autobots attention before pointing a finger to the entrance of the mine.

once they looked over they saw a faint outline of Mikos running form as she ran into the mine "COOL!" They heard echo through the mine.

"She went in. Unbelievable." Arcee said with a hand on her hip.

"Really? Have you...met her?" Jack asked as he stood between Airachnid and Arcee.

[groans] "MIKO!" Bulkhead called out as he ran back into the mine.

"It would be pretty interesting to see, you know if it were - " Jack started to say, but was cut off by Arcee.

"safe? A stripped mine can be structurally unstable, Jack." Arcee told him.

"I promise to step lightly" Jack said as he motioned to his human body.

[sighs] "Just don't tell your mom" Arcee said as she walked back into the mine.

Jack and airachnid shared a smile as they followed behind her. Sadly, once they walked inside they didn't see Megatron and Starscream fly to the front of the mine and transform.

o~O~o

"Uh, Lord Megatron, Far be it from me to question your intentions, but I do not understand why we've returned here after all this time... alone" Starscream said with fright.

Megatron didn't say anything, but walked to the front of the mine.

"Uh... Every last trace of energon was extracted from this mine. There's nothing left." Starscream said as he stopped at the front of the mine.

Megatron turned back, "Indulge me, Starscream, wont you?"

o~O~o

"MIKO!" Bulkhead called out. "MI-"

"CHECK IT OUT! Now, this would make an awesome rehearsal space." Miko said as she motioned to the empty cavern in the mine. [echoing] HELLO! HELLO, CLEVELAND! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!? WHOO-HOO-OW!" Miko cried as she spun around.

Bulkhead heard the faint beeping sound and radioed Arcee, "Arcee... found something."

"Bulkhead? Bulkhead, do you read?" [static] "Scrap. the mineral composition down here must be causing interference." Arcee said.

"Ok, maybe the acoustics _aren't_ perfect." Miko told Bulkhead.

[sighs] "Well, we're here. Ratchet's going to want a sample." Bulkhead said as he walked to a wall and transformed his hand into a mace and started punching the wall, breaking pieces of it off.

o~O~o

Megatron and Starscream were walking through the mine until they found three energon drills. "How interesting" Megatron said as he gave a pointed look over to Starscream, who was shaking and wimpering in fear.

Star scream was shaking in fear before he realized that he needed to play the tough guy, [groan] "Incompetent fools!" He yelled as he walked to the drills. "This mining equipment should have been relocated. Why is it still here!?" he yelled. "A most valid question" he head Megatron say from behind him, making him shake and duck down.

"My apologies, master. I believe Soundwave was in charge of coordinating transport." Starscream said as he tried to shift blame, but only got a growl as a reply. "But in fairness, during you interstellar travels, we all had to assume additional responsibilities. Clearly, mistakes were made." Starscream rambled nervously.

"Yes. Clearly" Megatron said before turning and punching his fist through the wall of the cave, making Starscream gasp. Megatron brought his hand out from the wall and help a chunck of energon in his hand. "Every last trace of energon extracted?" he asked Starscream.

"Lord Megatron, I can explain." Starscream said as he backed away.

"Explain what?" That you've been hoarding a supply of energon for your own personal use." Megatron said as he dropped the energon onto the cave floor.

"NO! Not exactly. You see, I-" Starscream tried to explain but was cut off by Megatron stomping his foot and crushing the energon beneath it.

"Do not take me for a fool, Starscream!" Megatron yelled out in anger, making Starscream stammer and shake. "I have been wise to your transgressions from the beginning. Not only did you pluck the dark energon from my chest in a failed attempt to snuff my spark, but you tried to raise your own undead warrior with it. Its no secret that you lost your arm in the process, which you've since had replaced." Megatron said as he walked closer and closer to Starscream.

"You know about that!?" Starscream asked loudly in shock. "Soundwave in quite competent at surveillance, I can assure you. The fact is, Starscream, despite your treachery, I've allowed you to carry on this long because I took a certain delight in following your string of failures. But you've finally become tiresome, predictable. You've hit rock bottom." Megatron said as he aimed his arm cannon at Starscreams face and charged it up.

[whimpering] Master, please! Give me one more chance! I beg of you!" Starscream begged as he fell to his knees.

Jack was walking ahead of Arcee and Airachnid and checking the cave wall until he came to a cavern where he heard voices. Looking over he froze when he saw Megatron and Starscream. "You have ceased to be of anymore use to me, Starscream, so you shall simply cease to be." he head Megatron tell Starscream as he was about to fire. He saw Starscream pathetically whimper and cover his face with his arms until he looked over and saw Jack, Which made Megatron look over and see Jack, and a second later he saw Arcee and Airachnid who were frozen as well.

Every one narrowed their eyes at each other before Megatron growled loudly and fired three shots at the trio. Arcee and Airachnid dodged theirs but jack simply raised his hand and used the force to make the shot miss and go over his head. Arcee tried to shoot back but was forced to hide behind a rock piller as megatron kept shooting at her and walking towards her.

While Megatron was shooting at the bots and at their human, Starscream saw this as his chance to escape and ran out of the cavern an to the cave that lead to the door. The problem was that he felt the need t scream as he ran which drew Megatrons attention to him.

"Starscream, you dare abandon me?!" Megatron yelled before he turned his cannon to his former second in command and started firing at him which made Starscream transform into his jet form and try to fly away but was hit by a falling rock and was forced to watch as the front of the cave was blocked by the falling rocks, "NOOO" Starscream yelled as the front of the cave was blocked off.

While Megatron was busy shooting at Starscream, Arcee saw her opportunity to shoot at Megatron while his back was turned. Sadly her small blasters were not enough to damage Megatrons large frame, once Megatron felt the small blasts to his back, he turned around and attempted to shoot back. But Airachnid a very good shot and shot at his arm, but Megatron had already started shooting and when his arm snapped up because of the shots, he accidently shot at the ceiling, making the unstable mine fall apart.

Jack, Arcee and Airachnid tried to run but the floor broke out from under them and the ceiling fell on top of them.A boulder fell on top of airaqchnids leg, making her cry out in pain. Jack was beside her and saw that the ceiling was about to crash down on top of them. Thinking quickly Jack used the force and pushed Arcee away from him and Airachnid, and then used the force to make a protective dome around Airachnid and him self as Boulders and rocks fell all around them and on top of them.

Bulkhead and Miko were exploring the cavern when the cave started shaking. Bulkhead new what was happening and grabbed miko before running as fast as he could out of the cavern, but sadly didn't get very far before a boulder hit his arm and he accidently dropped Miko. "Miko" Bulkhead yelled as bulders and rocks fell from the ceiling and formed a wall and blocked him from getting to her.

Miko felt Bulkheads grip on her loosen and she fell to the ground. She still felt the ground shake so she covered her head with her arms and pulled her legs up close to her body, and waited for the shaking to stop. Once the shaking stopped, Miko stood and coughed from the heavy dust that was around her. Looking around she tried to find Bulkhead, but couldn't find a trace of him, [echoing] Bulkhead! Bulkhead" she cried as she looked around, but didn't see a trace of him. She looked around the cavern and saw a hole that was big enough to crawl through. She didn't know if the others were hurt or not, so she dicided to look for them herself. With that thought in mind she walked over to the hole and started to crawl through.

Airachnid wiped the dust out of her optics with her fingers and looked around the cavern, she didn't see anyone and was starting to get a little scared, her leg was injured and she didn't know if the others were ok.

"Are you ok" she heard Jacks voice say. Spinning around she saw her crush standing there with his hands above his head and a hard set look on his face. Airachnid looked above her head and saw that there was nothing to hold the ceiling up, so why wasn't it crushing them. Looking again at Jack, she saw that his face was scrunched up in concentration and his hands were shaking slightly. It clicked in her head that Jack was using the force to keep the roof from falling on top of them.

"Jack, are you ok?" Airachnid asked with concern on her face.

"Peachy" He replied back. "Don't worry, Airachnid, I've got everything under control. I just hope that Arcee and the others are safe, cause we could definitely use some help.' Jack said with a frown.

"Don't worry, Jack, I'll get us out of here." Airachnid said as she tried to stand, but ended up falling back down. Seeing no other option she crawled over to the wall and started moving rock out of the way. Normally she would have used her spider legs to carry herself so she wouldn't strain herself, but there wasn't enough room in here and she didn't want to put anymore strain on Jack.

o~O~o

Starscream finally managed to push his body out of the rubble that was blocking the door to the mine. Standing to his full height, he turned to the front of the mine and started laughing evilly. "Predictable, master? Is that what you called me? Well, now who has hit rock bottom?" He said before mockingly putting his hand over his 'ear', "What's that? I cant hear you beneath all of that rubble!" He said as he started laughing again. "Farewell, lord Megatron. May you rust in peace." he said as he started to walk away, but stopped after taking a few steps. "But you _have_ survived far worse. If you managed to free yourself, you would blame me for your setback, and there is nowhere that I could possibly escape from your wrath. Or, worse yet, your mindless followers will come looking for you, and take credit for your rescue- credit that could rightfully be mine! RAAAH! MEGATRON!" Starscream yelled out in anger.

Miko was walking through the rubble as she tried to find her friends, [echoing] "Bulkhead! Arcee! Jack!" she called as she looked around the destroyed mine. Her thoughts were pulled to the sound of falling rocks, and was surprised when she saw a decepticon drill, "Well, that could come in handy." she said as she walked towards it.

Airachnid was grunting as she pulled rocks from the wall, she knew that she had been doing this for a few hours and it looked like she hadn't done anything. She tried to hide her leg from Jack so he wouldn't see she was losing more energon from her wounds, but Jack could tell that she was feeling weak. He was proven right when Airachnid tried to lift a big rock and her arms gave out and she dropped it and fell on her back.

"Airachnid!" Jack called out in worry.

"I'm fine, Jack" She said as she tried to pickup the rock again but dropped it a second time.

"No, you're not." He said as if he was scolding a child.

"I just need to rest for a second." She said as she tried to cover her leg would so she wouldn't lose anymore energon.

"Airachnid, listen to me, there is no more energon down here, if you keep pushing your self, you will die from energon loss." Jack told her.

"Ok what if I slowed down, lifted less" she said as she tried to move her body, but didn't have the strength.

"Mo, you need to stop... now." he said in a hard voice.

"I cant, Jack. I have to get you out of here." she said in a scared voice as she tried to move again, but fell for the thirde and finally stopped for a little while.

"Airachnid, please. Don't worry about me." Jack told her as he heard more rocks settling and felt more weight being added to the load that he was holding. "I'm fine" he told her in a strained voice as he tried to hide how tired he was becoming.

* * *

Miko climbed the drill and found the controls, so she hit a series of random buttons and did a fist pump when the screens flickered on. "Roll out" she said as she turned on the drill bit and drove the drill forward.

Jack was breathing heavily when he heard the sounds of drilling in the mine. "Do you hear that?"

"Sounds like-"

"Drilling. It has got to be either Arcee or Bulkhead and Miko." he told her.

"We're in... here! Here!" Airachnid cried out weakly.

"Airachnid, Grabe something and bang it on the wall. Can you do that?"

"What about your lightsabers?" she asked, thinking that she could melt the rocks with them.

"They were damaged from the fall and the rocks, they don't work" He said as he looked at the lightsabers that were bent and scuffed up.

Airachnid nodded sadly ad grabbed a rock before walking to the wall and started beating the rock on the wall.

Miko drilled another hole in the wall and was about to call out when she stopped in fright when she saw what she had uncovered, or in this case _who_ she had uncovered.

Megatron turned his head and looked out of the hole, "I suppose helping those less fortunate would be completely out of the question." He told the scared girl who was covered in the red light from his optics. "if that is the case, you might as well use your drill to finish me. I guarantee you will never have a better opportunity then right 'now'. " He said with a growl.

Miko looked at the drill bit before looking back at megatron with a look of confidence.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Think of the glory! seize the day! Optimus would." Megatron told her.

"No, he wouldn't. Not like this. And besides, even if Optimus doesn't kill you, my friend Jack will stop you before you ever hurt anyone on earth." Miko said as she climbed back into the seat and drove away.

"I will be sure to share the details of our little conversation with Optimus- the day I rip out his spark!" Megatron called out to her, which she ignored. Once she was gone, Megatron forced his hand up to the hole and started pushing rocks away so he could escape.

Airachnid continued banging the rock on the wall so the others could hear her.

"Thatagirl" Jack called as he cheered her on in his head to take his mind off of how tired his arms were feeling. Sadly, Airachnids attention was cut off by the sound of some of the smaller rocks falling to the ground and rocks moving above her head.

"What was that?" she asked as she looked around the cavern.

"Nothing. go on. keep banging." Jack told her as his arms shook and he groaned and more rocks fell to the ground.

"Jack, what's happening? Tell me!" She cried, worried about Jack.

"My arms, they are starting to give and I don't know how much longer I can keep the roof from falling on top of us. I am so tired." he said as a little blood started to fall from his nose from the strain.

Airachnids face changed from worry to horror. She watched as Blood fell from his nose, how his arms and legs shook, and how he seemed to be hurting. "Does it hurt?" she asked with fear and pain in her voice.

[grunts] " a little." Jack said as he his arm fell a little, the pile of rocks falling with it.

"JACK!" Airachnid cried as she covered her mouth in worry.

"Helps coming. We just have to guide them here. Hit the wall again." Jack told Airachnid, who looked even more scared for him. "Airachnid, do it"

Airachnid grabbed the rock again and started to bang it on the wall, but after a few times her arm gave out and she slumped down.

"Are they any closer?" Jack asked.

"I cant tell. I cant narrow down the sound in here." Airachnid said, but stopped talking when they heard thudding and watched as the wall started moving. Airachnid smiled and turned to look at Jack.

"Ha-ha, Yes!" Jack cried out in happiness.

"Arcee found us!" Airachnid said in happiness. But that happiness went away when the wall exploded and evil laughter came before they saw Starscream.

"Put any doubt of my allegiance to rest." Starscream announced, before looking and realizing that he didn't find Megatron. Looking in he realized that he found Airachnid with an autobot symbol on her shoulder, and the male human that made a fool out of him on the nemesis.

"What's he doing down here?" Airachnid cried out as she looked at starscream in fear, she didn't even have enough energon to shoot at him and Jack was busy with the ceiling.

"Airachnid get behind me! Now! " Jack yelled out in alarm.

Airachnid crawled over to Jack, just as Starscream pushed his way through the rest of the rubble.

"Well, well, if it Airachnid and her pet vermin. My, my, you sure do have your hands full, don't you, boy?" Starscream taunted with a smile.

"Do what ever you want to me, Starscream, but let Airachnid go!" Jack cried out, as he knew that Starscream was still holding a grudge.

"No! I'm not leaving you." Airachnid cried as she moved closer to Jack.

"It would appear that the traitor wishes to remain. Starscream said as he reached out t grab her, but she moved out of the way.

"Starscream, don't push me!" Jack yelled in anger.

"You like playing with the little humans, don't you, traitor?" Starscream asked as he reached out to her.

Jack saw him reach out to Airachnid and lifted a boulder that fallen and sent it flying to Starscreams face, making him fly back and hit the wall. Jack groaned as he lowered himself to his knees, the weight was becoming to much.

[growls] That's it, Vermin... I will..."

"you'll what? Make me drop the ceiling on top of all of us!" Jack exclaimed. "Run, Airachnid!" Jack cried as he prepaired to fight starscream.

Airachnid shook her head and placed her hand on Jack's back.

"Yes, run, Airachnid. I would love to see you try. Really, I would." Starscream taunted, but turned his head when he head the sound of drilling that was getting closer. A few seconds later a purple drill bit came through the wall and slammed in to Starscream, barley missing Jack.

Jack looked and saw that Miko was on the drill and Bulkhead was behind her, ( **I didn't want to write how Miko found Bulkhead. Just know that she found him before she found Jack)** "Bulkhead get Airachnid out of here...Now!" Jack cried out.

Bulkhead heard the urgency in Jacks voice and ran to Airachnid , who was trying to crawl away from him.

"Run, Airachnid" Jack yelled as more blood came from his nose and his arms shook uncontrollably.

Airachnid felt energon tears fall from her eyes as Bulkhead grabbed her in his arms and ran out of the cavern, with miko behind him. [crying] "We cant leave Jack!" she cried as Bulkhead ran down the cave.

Starscream stood up once they were gone and turned to Jack, "And then there were two."

Airachnid continued to cry as Bulkhead ran stopped running and turned to another cave. "Arcee will save him, wont she?" Airachnid cried.

"We just have to get out of here before Megatron digs himself free" Bulkhead said as he continued to run, but stopped when a he saw another cybertronion step out of the shadows, making the others gasp.

Starscream stood over Jack chuckling. "If you think I am going to beg for mercy, Starscream. forget it." Jack said with a hard face.

"Yes, begging for mercy would be quite pathetic, wouldn't it? No, you're much more valuable to me alive. Imagine Megatron's appreciation when I not only rescue him but deliver the human that has caused the decepticons so much trouble. I believe that would restore my stature quite nicely." Starscream said as he made a thin cut on Jacks face with his sharp finger, but froze when he heard the sound of a weapon being charged up from behind him. Turning around he saw the autobot arcee aiming her blaster at his face.

"Don't move, Starscream." She said, before turning her head and looking at Jack, "Hey, Jack"

"Hey, Arcee" Jack said with relief on his face.

"Raise your hands" Arcee commanded as she nudged her gun closer to starscreams face.

"Aww" Starscream said as he slumped over in defeat.

o~O~o

Arcee was carrying Jack and Miko, while Bulkhead carried Airachnid, they set them down when they walked outside the mine before turning back and facing the front. "We could finish them here and now." Arcee said.

"Shame we didn't bring any grenades." Bulkhead exclaimed as he slammed his fists together.

"Would Optimus... finish them?" Jack asked as his cloak flowed in the breeze.

"No. He probably wouldn't. Not like this." Arcee sad as she shook her head.

"But Optimus wouldn't rescue them, either, right?" Miko asked as she held on to Jacks arm.

"Lets go home" Bulkhead said as he picked up airachnid and everyone walked away.

o~O~o

Starscream was struggling to hold the ceiling above his head, he wasn't strong enough to hold it up for long. He turned his head and gasped when he saw Megatron standing at the doorway of the cavern, "Master! You're alive! Thank the allspark!" He exclaimed with a smile, which went away when he saw that Megatron wasn't going to help him. "I...I did not abandon you, Master! I returned...to save you!"

"Save me?" Megatron asked

"Look into my spark, lord Megatron. My intentions were true." He said. "Please! Have mercy!" He cried out to Megatron, who just narrowed his eyes and grinned.

 **Hey guys, here is chapter 10 (Whoo-hoo!)**

 **Untill next time!**


End file.
